La busqueda de un sueño
by DN164
Summary: Después de la caída de Lord Shen y de salvar al Kung Fu y a China, una nueva aventura se les aproxima a nuestros amigos. Una antigua leyenda que podría ser combinada con el pasado de Tigresa y con un ser que creían inexistente, pero que es el único que l
1. Sueño sin fin

_**¡Hola a todos! Soy DN164, la mayoría me conoce como solo DN, pero ahora ya soy oficialmente la anterior nombrada, y también es seguro que me hayan visto comentando dos o tres Fanfics más de estos rumbos. Como sea, soy nueva en la página y esto es gracias a otros autores de aquí que me han inspirado, a estos ¡Muchas gracias! Quiero dejar claro también que es mi primer Fic, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya escrito anteriormente, de hecho, me encanta escribir, es lo que más amo, sin embargo, desgraciadamente no es algo que se de mucho en mi país.**_

_**Kung fu Panda es una historia la cual me parece muy interesante, no solo por la trama y la buena calidad de la película, sino porque también sus personajes están muy bien ubicados y a la vista se les puede ver el jugo que les podemos sacar a estos. Aclaro que los anteriormente mencionados no son míos, pertenecen a Dreamworks a excepción de algunos OC´S que se verán a lo largo de la historia. También habrá un poco de música y demás así como spoilers de otras películas, series y programas.**_

_**Quiero dejar claro también que vengo de Latinoamérica, así que puede que haya algunos regionalismos que no se comprendan en los lectores de otros países, si es este el caso por favor no duden en comentármelo para que ponga algo así como una breve explicación y/o lo tome en cuenta.**_

_**Por favor no sean malos conmigo, es mi primera historia publicada así que les pido ¡Piedad! Jajaja XD , eso sí, cualquier sugerencia, corrección o consejo es aceptado.**_

_**Sin más les dejo esta historia que estaré actualizando a lo mejor cada semana o dos, todo depende de mí agitada vida jeje :D. Bueno aquí está el primer capitulo recién salido del horno. ¡Disfrútenlo! **_

**La búsqueda de un sueño.**

_**Sueño sin fin.**_

"_Por años, la única compañía del tigre fue el dragón"_

-Proverbio Oriental

_Sumida en un sueño profundo, atormentada por fuego, gritos y un callejón sin salida. Una hermosa Tigre del Sur corría desesperada por el oscuro bosque. Sentía que las patas ya no le respondían, mientras que por primera vez sus garras parecían débiles cuando antes habían sido más filosos que los cuchillos de una cocina. Su pelaje se enfriaba con cada paso que daba y la sangre se le helaba de no encontrar la salida entre ese laberinto de bambú. Se sentía atrapada en uno de ese sueños donde corres con todas tus fuerzas sin desplazarte a ningún lugar, mientras los pulmones te arden y sientes la sangre recorrer tu garganta. El cuerpo le pesaba, por no decir de la ropa que le abrumaba, lo cual era desconcertante, pues en esa noche de viento siniestro y sin luna ni estrellas, solo te podía enfriar la gélida brisa y el miedo de no volver a salir de ahí._

_Sabía que de algo huía, pero por más que quería mirar hacia atrás también le daba la sensación de que no venia nadie detrás de ella, lo que en lugar de aliviarle le presionaba y apretaba el paso, aunque estaba consciente de que no avanzaba mucho._

_Entonces, pudo sentir como la tierra áspera y seca se volvía más suave y fresca bajo sus patas, tanto que le hacía cosquillas y le reconfortaba las heridas que se había hecho a lo largo del camino. El bambú seco y espinoso desapareció de su camino y ahora solo había un sendero de arboles de flor de cerezo descendiendo ante ella. Por alguna razón comenzó a frenar un poco y después a caminar admirando ese inusual santuario que le calmaba desde su pecho hasta su espalda._

_Aunque había dejado de correr, no se sentía a salvo aun, sin embargo, solo opto por seguir caminando a paso lento por el camino que la arboleda le marcaba mientras una lluvia de pétalos de aquella bonita flor rosada formada por el leve viento caía y algunos de estos suaves pedacitos de árbol se quedaban atorados el su pelaje, pero no le importo, solo siguió caminando hacia adelante, hipnotizada._

_Llegó a un claro, delimitado por los mismos arboles de manera circular. Pero entonces, sus ojos carmín se abrieron de par en par, mientras se le erizaba el pelaje y sus pupilas se dilataban. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, porque solo era una criatura que había visto en los libros. Albina para su gusto, pero terriblemente ágil e inteligente, y sin embargo, aunque no le gustaba esa criatura que hasta ese momento ella creía inexistente, era una de las más bellas que había visto._

_Frente a ella, de pie, se encontraba una joven humana. La humana más perfecta creada por la naturaleza. Su tez no era ni tan blanca ni tan morena o roja, era una piel bronceada, tonificada por el sol pero a la vez acariciada por la nieve. Su cabello era largo, desordenado pero sedoso a la vista y de un bonito color castaño, un color dulce y sensual como el chocolate. Pero esos ojos penetrantes pero a la vez distraídos que la miraban le deslumbraron ante una criatura más dócil que la joven Tigre. Dos ojos ámbar le miraban los suyos, adornados por una rara, pero hermosa línea que sellaba sus labios con la sonrisa más alentadora que había visto._

_La joven extendió su mano hacia ella sin borrar esa angelical expresión de su rostro y sin temerle a una felina de colmillos, garras y miradas letales._

_El viento sopló revolviéndole a ella el pelaje y a la humana el cabello y el delicado vestido blanco parecido a un camisón blanco que dejaba al descubierto esas tonificadas piernas y esos pies descalzos apoyados en la alfombra de pétalos rosados._

_-Ven conmigo- Le dijo la joven humana. Una voz tan bella, sensual y traviesa que a cualquiera le hubiese hecho caer rendido en su red de preciosidad. Y sin embargo, para hacer mas confusa la surreal situación la joven le haría una oferta que a la tigre le hubiera gustado escuchar años atrás- Te llevare donde realmente puedes ser feliz…- _

…El Gong sonó y resonó en todo el Valle de la Paz como cada amanecer, anunciando la bienvenida del sol.

Tigresa abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue su mesa de noche, donde estaba una vela apagada, que durante la noche le había alumbrado. Aunque no se había acostado tarde se se sentía agotada, pues ese maldito sueño no le había dejado dormir nuevamente.

Se enderezó, dejando caer la fina sabana a sus muslos y miro sus manos…estaba completa, como cada mañana, después miro su cintura y casi le da un infarto cono lo que se topo: era el camisón blanco que traía puesto, recordando que fue el mismo que soñó en esa joven humana. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se quito el enredón de su cuerpo para finalmente levantarse por completo de la cama, aunque esto le provoco un duro dolor de cabeza y la hizo tambalear ligeramente, pero de nuevo decidió dejarlo de lado, después de todo, era la más fuerte de los Cinco Furiosos, y no dejaría a su mente darle esas jugadas.

Sin retrasarse más se preparo y se vistió con su traje usual de entrenamientos, tendió su cama en menos de dos minutos y se dispuso a ir a desayunar. Aunque aun tenía ese raro sueño dándole vueltas a su cabeza y necia de su intuición decidió dejarlo de nuevo. Ahora solo debía preocuparse, como siempre , en entrenar. Después de todo, era otro maravilloso día en el Valle de la Paz.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Saludó Po alegremente cuando entro por las puertas de la cocina. Sus otros compañeros le devolvieron el saludo con la misma alegría que irradió el panda, y luego se dispuso a recalentar los deliciosos fideos que habían quedado de la noche anterior, pero que no habían perdido su deliciosa sazón y después los sirvió sentándose él al último.

-¿Cómo descansaron, chicos?- Pregunto el oso con su singular sonrisa.

-Excelente- Contesto primero Víbora- La noche fue genial-

-Aja…- Murmuro Grulla por lo bajo por "alguna extraña razón".

-Me alegro- Respondió Po- ¡Yo….tuve el sueño más loco del mundo!- Exclamo extendiendo sus brazos y captando el interés de sus amigos.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- Preguntó Mantis.

-Pues…no lo sé…era muy…distorsionado…- Dijo Po tratando de explicarlo alborotando sus gruesos brazos-…era como….una pequeña tigre, la cosa más linda que he visto-

-¿Te refieres a un caria de tigre o algo así?- Preguntó Mono.

-Si- Respondió el panda- Fue…demasiado raro, mejor olvídenlo, ya saben que estoy loco- Rió y comenzó a devorar su sopa.

Durante los minutos transcurridos en el desayuno reían y platicaban de un sinfín de cosas que les habían pasado durante el último mes. Hacían planes para un evento que se aproximaba: El año Nuevo. Sin duda, y después de haber pasado ya cuatro semanas desde la caída de Lord Shen se merecían un poco de descanso, y esa gran fiesta que el Valle hacia les vendría bien.

Tenían muchos planes, no solo lo del Año Nuevo, también planes para algunos días posteriores y las siguientes semanas. Recordaron como habían llegado de Gongmen bien recibidos por los pueblerinos, claro, orgullosos de sus hazañas y exhaustos de su aventura. Para su fortuna ese mes había sido muy tranquilo, nada que no saliera de sus entrenamientos y bandidos que detenían sin problemas.

Todo este asunto de las pláticas, chistes y planes llevaron el tema acerca de una silla vacía que en ese momento debía, pero no estaba ocupada.

-Oigan ¿Y Tigresa?- Pregunto Po al ver que la silla de lado estaba desierta.

-No lo sé. Contesto Grulla

-Debe seguir dormida- Dedujo Mantis-

-No…- Contestó Po frunciendo el ceño- Tigresa no es de esas que se quedan dormidas hasta tarde

-Tal vez ya este entrenando- Sugirió Víbora.

-Tal vez…- Dijo Po encogiéndose de hombros y se trago el caldo restante de sus fideos, los otros siguieron comiendo a su vez, cuando las puertas de repente se abrieron fuertemente.

Todos se sobresaltaron, y al ver quien había entrado de manera tan brusca se sorprendieron aun más. Era Tigresa, venia con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos mas rojos que de costumbre. Era raro viniendo de la felina, quien después de la llegada d3e Po y con el paso del tiempo ya no veían fruncido así su ceño en su pelaje anaranjado como el fuego. Camino energética hacia una jícara con agua, como si le urgiera beber algo o sino colapsaría.

-Me duele la cabeza- Anunció al pasar de largo por detrás de Mantis y Grulla. Los chicos se miraron los unos a otros, bien sabían que esa actitud en Tigresa ya no era normal a esas alturas, pero si querían salir vivos debían contener el aliento, no moverse y no hablar si ella no se los pedía.

Se oyó como la Furiosa azotada contra la barra el recipiente mientras se relamía la frescura del agua tras ser pasada en su organismo.

-Tal vez deberías descansar un poco- Sugirió Víbora tan amable como siempre.

-No. Estoy bien- Contesto la felina terca como siempre, y se dirigió tal y como había entrado.

- Víbora tiene razón- Dijo Po dándole la razón a la serpiente- Si no te sientes bien no te debes exigir tanto…-

-¡He dicho que estoy bien!- Increpó Tigresa sin voltear a verlo y con dureza. Un tono amargo en su voz, que desde hacia tanto tiempo ya no habían escuchado de nuevo y que sus compañeros habían rezado por no volverla a escuchar- Me adelanto a entrenar- Avisó y cerro de un portazo la puerta detrás de ella.

Los Furiosos y Po se quedaron mirando a la puerta durante unos segundos sorprendidos del repentino mal genio de su amiga, pero a la vez algo aliviados de que el caos se hubiera ido

-Y ¿Ahora qué le pasa?- Dijo Mono aun viendo incrédulo la puerta.

-No lo sé- Contesto Víbora- Anda así desde hace días-

-¿Ya le habrá llegado el Periodo Lunar?- Dijo Mono riendo y burlándose tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que se había creado, ganándose un siseo amenazante de la serpiente.

A pesar del chiste de Mono, del cual también rieron Grulla y Mantis, Po no dejaba de mirar la puerta, preocupado y distante, mientras las palabras de Tigresa aun le resonaban en la cabeza. Sabía que ella era una de esas personas a las que no les gustaba que se preocuparan por ellas, según para ella era una pérdida de tiempo para todos, pero no dejaba de pensar que algo realmente le inquietaba a su amiga.

-¿Po?- Le llamó Grulla sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y por lo que se veía ya le había llamado más de una vez.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- Pregunto el panda desconcertado.

-Te decía que si sabes que le pasa a Tigresa- Repitió Grulla.

-Oh…no- Respondió Po- Yo no se nada-

- No es normal esa actitud en ella y a la vista se nota que algo le molesta- Dijo Víbora- Alguien debería hablar con ella-

-Bien, hazlo tu- Dijo Mono- Tu eres su mejor amiga- Y dicho esto, nuevamente Víbora se molesto.

-¿Yo por qué?- Respo0ndio a la defensiva algo molesta.

-Pues no hay nadie mejor- Dijo Mantis dándole la razón a su amigo- Si cualquiera de nosotros trata de hablar con ella lo más seguro es que nos mate-

-No seas exagerado- Dijo Po ahora integrándose a la plática- No creo que Tigresa te mate solo por preguntarle que le ocurre-

-¿Quieres apostar?- Preguntó el insecto desafiándole- Si te crees tan seguro ¿Por qué no vas tú y le preguntas?-

Po se quedo callado ante el reto. Tigresa era una persona a la que a la que se pudiera hablar asi nada mas,. Su mirada intimidante y su voz grave hacían pequeño a cualquiera que la mirara directamente a los ojos, y más aun cuando estaba de mal humor. Pero Po, a pesar de que se imaginaba un poco a lo que se estaba enfrentando, también quería hablar con ella a solas, pues en todo ese tiempo en el que habían regresado de Gongmen no habían podido hablarse correctamente. Quería tocar varios puntos con ella, iniciando por agradecerle acerca de lo que paso en aquella prisión antes de ir a la fábrica de Shen.

-Estoy segura de que si a alguien Tigresa escuchara es a ti, Po- Animó la serpiente.

Po suspiro, era un revolcón confuso entre sí querer y no querer ir a hablar con ella, pero tal vez no tuviera otra oportunidad hasta mucho tiempo después, donde el tema ya no sería importante.

-De acuerdo, yo lo hare- Afirmó el panda decisivo.

-Oye Po… ¿Cuánto mides?- Preguntó Mono sacando totalmente el tema, tomando un poco de sorpresa a Po, pues era algo fuera de lugar para ese momento.

-Am…no lo sé…cerca de dos metros supongo. La verdad no tengo idea- Contesto sinceramente.

-En ese caso…Mantis, tendremos que medirlo- Dijo Mono

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto Grulla

-Para hacerle un ataúd a Po una vez que Tigresa lo haya matado- Rio Mono y Mantis lo secundo a sus carcajadas, Grulla puso cara de pocos amigos mientras Víbora los miraba con desaprobación. Sin duda esos dos no tenían remedio, sin embargo Po solo sonrió sin gracia, pues ahora que lo pensaba, el temperamento de su amiga podía llegar a un sin límites de problemas para él.

-Igual y sea necesario- Dijo levantándose y dejando su plato en el fregadero- Como sea iré a entrenar un poco. Los espero en el salón-

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, para su tranquilidad no hubo alarma alguna en el Valle de la Paz, por lo que se la pasaron entrenando, tomaron un descanso para la comida y después volvieron a la segunda parte de la jornada. Todos ensayaron en el Salón como siempre, a excepción de Tigresa, cosa que extraño a sus compañeros y aun más a Po. Pero cuando le pregunto a Shifu donde se encontraba la felina este le respondió que su alumna había optado por entrenar afuera y Po no pudo protestar y se resigno a esperar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

Fue cuando, a la hora del ocaso todos habían terminado los entrenamientos y se habían ido a los baños termales del Palacio para refrescarse y relajarse después de otro buen día de trabajo.

Por alguna razón, Po decidió ir mas tarde y se acordó que había dejado material de trabajo que debía colocar en su lugar nuevamente en el Salón, asique corrió hacia allí, pero para su sorpresa vio la puerta abierta y fue a ver que ocurría y al ver lo que pasa sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.

Tigresa se hallaba golpeando uno de los muñecos manejables de madera que usaban en el Palacio para entrenar, pero estaba tan ensimismada que ni se dio cuenta cuando Po se la quedo mirando al pie del portón.

Patadas, puñetazos… intentaba de todo con tal de sacarse ese torpe sueño de la cabeza, el cual parecía real, como si de verdad lo hubiera vivido. Ya tenía demasiado en que pensar, de por si justo antes de salir de Gongmen ya llevaba la cabeza hecha un meollo de ideas, pues el abrazo correspondió de Po la había tomado por completa sorpresa, y luego le había venido encima el sueño, el cual había tenido ya hace varias noches salteadas, pero era el mismo, y cuando ya casi se le había olvidado lo volvía a soñar. Era igual que un circulo vicioso. Además, se sentía cansada y agotada, porque mientras en la noche no podía cerrar los ojos después de ese sueño, durante el día sentía que los parpados se le caían.

Po se había quedado mirándole como un bobo y aun de pie, tal y como la había visto en su primer entrenamiento tras romper esa tabla que Shifu había lanzado al aire, y sin embargo, no se cansaba de verla entrenar. Cada movimiento era tan fugaz, auténtico y elegante…era hermosa, atlética…y porque no decirlo, rápidamente sensual. Lástima que las curvas que se imaginaba fueran cubiertas tan drásticamente con la ropa que usualmente usaba, pero aun así seguía siendo la hembra mas bella del mundo. Su pelaje igual que una flama y esos ojos tan calculadores como dos rubíes. Por eso le gustaba llamarle como "Una belleza salvaje"

No solo el estaba teniendo esos sueños, Tigresa, aun sin percatarse de que la observaban, había vuelto a la escena de esa prisión. Pasó de su sueño tan vivido a algo que era real, pero que ella aun no lograba comprender si era cierto o no. Y por mas que también intentaba deshacerse de esa recuerdo no podía y a la vez le asustaba, pues sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, el pelaje se le erizaba y como la sangre le inundaba sus mejillas con tan solo recordar.

_(Flashback)_

_-Escucha…voy a ir….necesito saber…- Dijo Po levantándose del suelo después de ser derribado varias veces por ella, quien lo miraba sorprendida tras oírle decir que aquel Pavo Real sabia lo que les había pasado a los padres del panda-…los "radicales" no entienden eso-_

_Le pareció notar una pi9zca de veneno por parte de Po al decirle esas palabras, dejándole claro que ella no tenía sentimientos, pero…a pesar de la rabia que sintió en ese momento también sintió la terrible necesidad de hacerle ver que incluso ella podía sentir, y al igual que él, tenia corazón._

_-¡Tigresa!...¡NO!- Se oyó el grito de su mejor amiga, intentando detenerla de lo que antes tenía ganas de hacer, pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes e incluso de ella misma, no le había partido la cara como había pensado…solo….lo había abrazado. Igual que un acto reflejo. A pesar de ello, y aunque en ese momento ya no le importara lo débil o fuerte que podía ser solo tenía esa necesidad de abrazarlo…para el bien del panda…y también por el de ella._

_-Los radicales si entendemos-Le susurró aun recargada en su hombro, para después ,mirar esos bonitos ojos verdes que nunca había visto tan de cerca- Pero no veré a uno de mis amigos morir-_

_(Fin de flashback)_

Amigos… Ni ella misma sabia de donde había sacado ese tono tan dulce al decirle esas palabras, y mucho menos el por qué de aquel abrazo, que después le fue correspondido. Y aunque no le importo en ese momento, era un tema que le hacía sentir estúpida cada vez que lo recordaba y que le llevaba atormentado todo el mes.

-¡Al diablo!- Gritó frustrada dando un puñetazo mas fuerte al muñeco y sin darse cuenta y por la física de ese instrumento, una de las palancas se le regresó con la misma fuerza ejercida por ella y la golpea tan duro que termino derribada en el suelo bocarriba.

Intento ponerse de pies, pero se quedo unos segundos mirando el techo, esperando a que el dolor del golpe de la madera y el de su espalda contra el suelo se pasara un poco. ¿De verdad estaba tan confundida que ya se había vuelto torpe? De repente, unas risitas divertidas la hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Vaya… ¿Una madera le ganó a la gran Maestra Tigresa?- Río Po acercándose a ella para ver si se encontraba a salvo-¿Estás bien?-

Tigresa se lo quedo mirando por un momento y luego el panda le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ayuda que la felina no acepto ni negó de mala manera. Rápidamente se reincorporo, pero desvió su mirada de la de Po, y como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera atravesado soltó al panda tan rápido como pudo. No quería mas contacto físico hasta que terminara de analizar las distintas situaciones que la mareaban.

- Sí, estoy bien- Contesto Tigresa aun sin mirarle directamente- No te preocupes por mi-

-Si te sientes bien ¿Cómo es que un pedazo de madera te ha ganado en un simple entrenamiento?- Ironizó Po

-La madera está descompuesta- Trató de justificarse la felina y lo fulmino con la mirada, pues pudiese ser que la confundiera, pero no por ello no le molestaba que le dijeran esas cosas y la subestimaran.

-Aunque hubiese estado descompuesta- Dijo Po sin perder su sonrisa a pesar de la asesina mirada de la joven Tigre- Tu la hubiese parado, lo cual me lleva a la conclusión de que estas distraída.-

Tigresa frunció el ceño, y de repente solo sintió temor de que Po le descubriera que mas que desatraída estaba confundida. Así, como en efecto secundario de su nerviosismo decidió usar su propio estilo: La agresividad.

-Muy bien si crees que estoy distraída peleemos, y te demostrare que estas equivocado Retó la felina y se puso en procisión de ataque, Po primero se sorprendió, pero después puso una sonrisa desafiante y le copió. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la gran Maestra Tigresa solo por gusto de ella, y menos aun con la cabeza tan frita.- Vamos Guerrero Dragón ¿O es que tienes miedo?-

-No me subestime, Maestra- Respondió Po.

El uno corrió al otro y en efecto comenzó un amistoso combate, aunque para Tigresa era algo mas que eso. Solo quería vaciarse y pelear disfrutándolo, como siempre lo había hecho, pero en lugar de lograra algo con cada golpe o patada que le lanzaba a Po, cada vez que se topaba con esos ojos verdes le hacían distraerse y confundirse aun mas, tanto que terminó por golpear el aire y Po aprovechó dos inofensivos golpes para finalmente derribarla.

Necia, incluso con sus propios movimientos, la felina le pedía la revancha, y este, al principio muy seguro accedió, pero ocurrió lo mismo, y Po cada vez se preguntaba si seguir era una buena idea, pero la fiereza con la que Tigresa le decía "¡De nuevo!" Le impedía negarse, y aunque la joven intentaba darle de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez termino tirada en el suelo consecutivamente de espaldas. Hasta que llego la vencida. Po la volvió a derribar, y sintió el crudo suelo bajo su espalda que crujía, pero al final decidió ya no levantarse, solo se quedo ahí tendida con la misma cara inexpresiva y frustrada tras ser tirada por la madera.

Po se alivio de que su compañera estuviera bien y de que supiera que se había acabado, así que solo se arrodilló junto a ella y se la quedo mirando, esperando a que la felina dijera algo. Sabía que estaba bien, solo se había quedado así por su frustración y con sus bonitos ojos rubí abierto y parpadeando a la vez que ellos también lo miraban.

-Comienzo a pensar que es una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo más calmada y resignada.

-Yo igual- Respondió el panda y le ayudo nuevamente a ponerse de pie.

Tigresa se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas mientras aun ponía las patas firmemente sobre el suelo. Po la miro algo preocupado, pues bien sabía que la sumisión y la derrota no eran palabras de la joven Tigre.

-Creo que tienes razón- Suspiro Tigresa-….creo que estoy distraída-

- Pero eso no es malo- Animó Po, la felina lo miro, aun tenía su usual y radiante brillo optimista en los ojos- Todos nos sentimos confundidos alguna vez-

Tigresa se tomó el brazo y se lo frotó mientras desviaba la mirada nuevamente algo avergonzada. Para ser sincera, ella nunca había sentido tanto revolcón sobre dos temas en su vida, no la rango de que se volviera torpe.

-Yo no- Respondió ella- Nunca me había sentido así- Dijo sinceramente.

Po la miró algo sorprendido, pero no le creyó, nadie que no fuera un ser vivo tambaleaba en cuanto a la lógica de sus pensamientos y acciones y las consecuencias que trajeran. Sentir confusión era humano, y casi perceptible.

-No lo creo- Dijo el panda- Todos sentimos confusión, incluso alguien tan "radical" como tu- Tigresa lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ahí estaba otra vez ese "radical" que le había vuelto estúpida y le hacía sentir así al recordar la vulnerabilidad con la que cayó al oír esa absurda palabra- Lo que necesitas es hablar con alguien- Dijo Po ganándole la palabra- Y yo estoy aquí-

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su mano. Tigresa se ruborizó y sintió que el corazón se le salía. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le había tomado la mano con tanta confianza y calidez. En otros tiempos la hubiera quitado, pero en ese momento no, y rezó porque fuer inconsciente, por la razón de que le parecía apretar la mano del panda también. Era una sensación agradable, pero le confundía más. No sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que se sentía completa por primera vez.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar donde podremos hablar- Dijo Po.

El ocaso seguía dando todo lo que daba, y los últimos rayos amenazaban con desaparecer detrás de las montañas dando fi a otro gran día en el Valle de la Paz.

Po llevó casi arrastrando a Tigresa al lugar que le había prometido, hasta que llegaron al durazno del Maestro Ooway, y ambos se tumbaron bajo este viendo el crepúsculo.

Po estaba a gusto, sintiendo como su pelaje se calentaba por ese agradables atardecer, pero Tigresa estaba muy nerviosa, pues hacia desde Gongmen que no se demostraban cariño ni de una u otra forma.

-¿Me dirás lo que te pasa?- Preguntó Po.

Tigresa se irguió un poco, no podía decirle la verdad completa, no al menos lo del segundo plano del abrazo, aun no se sentía preparada, además los abrazos, besos y caricias no eran temas a los que les mostrara mucha importancia. Sin embargo, al abrazo correspondido de Po era diferente, y si que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Pero si le contaba acerca de sus sueño lo más seguro es que se riera de ella y le diría loca.

-Pero…te reirás de mi- Contestó la felina mirando hacia el otro lado, Po sonrió un poco.

-¿Tan malo es?-

-No malo. Más bien extraño- Sintetizó la felina.

-¿Extraño?- Dijo Po enarcando una ceja- Que yo haya derrotado a Tai Lung y a Shen si que es extraño ¿No lo crees?-

-No, no lo es- Contestó Tigresa a la defensiva- Después de todo, eres el Guerrero Dragón-

-Bueno…viéndolo así…- Dijo el Panda modestamente rascándose la nuca- Pero volviendo al punto ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que…te vas a reír- Se volvió a acobardar la felina.

-Oh, vamos…soy tu amigo- Animó Po.

Tigresa tuvo que ponerse dos platos: Uno en el que le dijera a Po lo del abrazo de Gongmen y otro donde solo le confesara lo de su sueño. Sin duda lo de su sueño era el menos penoso, pero a ella no dejaba de darle vergüenza.

-De acuerdo- Dijo tragando saliva ruidosamente y enderezándose más para mirarlo a los ojos, pero solo pudo ver hacia abajo. Po le copió viendo como le mirada de su compañera se volvía más lejana mientras miraba sus manos juguetonas.

-Yo…últimamente….he tenido un sueño- Confesó Tigresa.

-¿Un sueño?- Repitió Po algo dudoso.

-Si-

-¿Y de que se trata?- Pregunto interesado.

-Bueno…empiezo a correr en el bosque de bambú, muy a lo lejos del Palacio de Jade. El bosque es espinoso y la tierra seca y áspera, y después, se aparece un sendero de arboles de cerezo…y yo…me sentía atraída hacia lo más profundo de este…luego llegue a un claro…y entonces…- Tigresa se detuvo sin aliento, aun indecisa si decirle a Po o no lo que después había visto. Ella sabia que era una locura, que ese hermoso ser albino que vio en sus sueños no era más que una criatura al igual que un dragón. Una mera leyenda.

-¿Y entonces?- Repitió Po animándola a seguir.

-Y entonces…frente a mí, de pie, estaba…una…- Tigresa volvió a tragar en seco, sabiendo de sobra que se arrepentiría de decirle la verdad-…una humana-

Como si una corriente le hubiera atravesado se encogió un poco y evitó a toda costa la mirada del panda, quien de segura la miraba como si hubiera enloquecido. Sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas y como se quedaba sin aire. Por alguna razón sentía más pena contarle a Po que a otro, pero por alguna otra, sentía la confianza de hacerlo.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Po algo incrédulo de que su amiga se viera tan afectada de un truco que le había jugado su mente, y Tigresa lo miro como si no entendiera.

-¿Cómo que _si es todo_?- Pregunto ahora la felina extrañada de la indiferencia del oso.

-Me refiero a que si es todo lo que te pasa. No puedo creer que estés así por un simple sueño- Explicó Po

-Pero Po…- Dijo mirándole ahora si a los ojos- ¿No piensas que estoy loca?-

Po abrió los ojos de par en par después de esa pregunta, pero después se echó a reír a carcajadas. Tigresa lo miró estupefacta por un momento ¿Qué le daba tanta gracia? ¿El hecho de que estuviera perdiendo la cabeza?

Las risotadas explosivas de Po se escuchaban por todo el lugar, incluso a algunas partes del Palacios se llegó a oír. Era tan "divertido" que tuvo que abrazarse el abdomen por temor a que explotara. Después de unos segundos más de risa el panda se fue calmando, hasta dirigirle una enorme sonrisa a su Maestra preferida.

-No, yo no creo que tu estés loca- Respondió jadeante.

-Pero…es que lo siento así. Últimamente me he sentido algo…equinos frénica al recordar ese sueño- Confesó Tigresa algo apenada.

-Tranquila. Es solo un sueño- Recordó Po- Los humanos no existen, y ninguno de nosotros puede probar si son reales-

-Tienes razón, pero es que era tan real- Dijo Tigresa, tratando de explicarse de que incluso ella había sentido el roce sereno nocturno en su sueño- Es la joven más bonita que he visto. No tiene tanto pelo como tú o yo, pero esa sonrisa…y esos ojos tan brillantes…bueno…yo creo que sería la humana más hermosa si existiera ese clan-

Po la escucho atento, y no le pasó desapercibido el tono de admiración y el extraño brillo en la mirada de la Maestra con al que describía a esa muchacha. Era como a la vista se notara que tan solo el recuerdo de esa joven (que más o menos se la imaginaba Po) le trajera una paz que nunca antes había visto en Tigresa.

-Dime- Dijo Po rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por unos breves instantes- En tu sueño ¿La joven te hablaba?-

-Si- Asintió Tigresa- Me decía _"Ven conmigo. Te llevare donde realmente puedes ser feliz",_ pero, es lo único que alcanzo a ver. Cada noche, desde que tengo ese sueño tan absurdo, me despierto en ese momento-

Po frunció el ceño y se rascó la barbilla intentando buscar alguna explicación a su sueño. Recordó que su padre, el señor Ping, le decía que cada sueño significaba algo que la mente quería decir o tenia retenido. Lo que le preocupaba era ese _"Ven conmigo…"_ . ¿Qué acaso Tigresa quería marcharse o algo por el estilo? Solo eso podía retumbar su mente como para soñar lo mismo tantas veces seguidas.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Po mirándola a los ojos- Solo es un sueño. Si te perturba tanto por las noches no dudes en venir a mi cuarto a la hora que sea ¿Vale?-

Tigresa se sorprendió u poco de la invitación del panda. ¿Cómo debía tomar eso? ¿Cómo simple ayuda y cortesía de Po? O ¿Quería algo más?

-Oh, gracias Po- Respondió no muy convencida- Pero no creo que sea necesario, tratare de despejar mi mente-

-Bueno- Dijo el panda sin rechistar y levantándose, Tigresa miró como se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones y como le volvía a sonreír con esa línea en los labios tan optimista que siempre le había gustado en Po- En cualquier caso, si de verdad te inquita, deberías buscar en la biblioteca del Palacio, recuerdo que Shifu me contó que Ooway había escrito dos o tres libros de criaturas mitológicas y seres que creemos inexistentes, y además, mi padre me decía que cada sueño tiene un significado para el soñador. Deberías buscar ahí. Estoy seguro de que te ayudara-

A pesar de que todo el maldito día no logro sacarse de la cabeza el sueño y las palabras de Po, Tigresa decidió finalmente ir a la cama, Sabia que después de que se quedara dormida y tuviera de nuevo ese sueño la pasaría de nuevo en blanco. Pero se sentía cansada de batallar consigo misma, así que decidió ponerse su camisón blanco y se hecho en su cama cubriéndose con la fina sábana. La vela que había encendido la decidió dejar prendida, y una vez con su cabeza bien apoyada sobre la mullida almohada se puso de lado, mirando en efecto aquella vela, admirando su incandescente forma, admirando esos bonitos colores amarillos, rojos y anaranjados que le copiaban al ocaso que ella miraba cada día bajo el árbol de duraznos.

Por alguna razón le llego Po a la mente. No había querido seguir su consejo, no por terquedad, sino porque lo que realmente quería era distraerse de esa broma tan pesada que le estaba jugando su mente, y al leer los libros de Ooway estaba casi segura de que la inquietarían aun más. También se sintió culpable, pues de nuevo le vino a la mente ese recuerdo tras sacarlo del agua en Gongmen. Aun sentía el cálido pelaje del panda erizándoles el suyo y ese calor tan poco usual que la hacía sentir completa. Un millón de ideas rodeaban su cabeza, tanto que la obligaron a cerrar esos bonitos ojos rubí.

Y pendiendo de un hilo de plata, se sumergió una vez más al mundo de los sueños. Placida y serenamente, su respiración se volvió suave…para después ser jalada a esas cadenas que parecían aprisionarla cada noche…

…

_La lluvia de pétalos rosas seguía cayendo suavemente, y mientras lo hacían, se iban acomodando en la alfombra roja bajo sus patas que ellos mismos habían formado._

_Seguía de pies, a la entrada del claro que soñaba ya casi a diario, y que amenazaba con volverla loca. Sin embargo, lo que veía no tenía precio. Tan vivido, tan real, pero prácticamente imposible…y más aun que la humana. Pero aunque era poco creíble, sentía que sus ojos se desbordarían de lágrimas y sintió como el corazón se le hacía más pequeño que su puño, y una nostalgia y alegría también azotaban a la felina como olas contra los acantilados, mientras esa melodía escondida en su memoria le hacía taparse la boca de la emoción._

_Quería llorar, reír, y gritar de la tristeza y la felicidad que sentía. Era complicado explicar las emociones revueltas en su pecho, pero era más confuso lo que aun veía sin precio_

_La humana de noches atrás bailaba frente a ella, pero no solo delante de la joven felina, había otro animal. Pequeño, pues no le llegaba a más de la cintura a la joven humana, su pelaje era como el fuego y el crepúsculo, adornada por perfectas rayas negras, su traje era idéntico al de la felina, solo que en una talla mas chica. De pie estaba, también viendo bailar a la señorita, pero al parecer sin percatarse de la presencia de la Tigre mayor, quien sabía quien era esa cría._

_Ver su reflejo durante tantos años buscando al "monstro" que siempre le gritaban, le había entrenado para ver ante sus que era ella de pequeña a quien veía. Por esa razón se sentía de ver a esa pequeña tigre, porque le dolía el simple hecho de su terrible pasado, que la había vuelto tan inerte durante tantos años. Sin embargo, y al igual que la pequeña, veían hipnotizadas el danzar de la mujer joven descalza, quien bailaba una canción, y la cantaba tan hermosamente que le llegó a lo más profundo de su ser. Y aunque no le dejaba de sonar tan familiar, sentía que desfallecería tan solo de recordar lo cruel que había sido su niñez. Incluso, le parecía que con cada paso que daba la humana se oía un sonido. Un sonido suave y tranquilo, parecida al sonar de una caja de música, el cual le hacía sentir a flor de piel._

_**-Esta vez, puedo ver, los recuerdos me envuelven- **__Cantó la muchacha sin dejar de bailar como una profesional una de las danzas más delicadas que conocía: El ballet…o al menos, algo parecido__**- La canción que escuche, una vez en Diciembre-**_

_Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar las primeras frases de la canción. No le cabía duda, ella conocía esa pieza._

_**-Me adoraban con fervor. Como extraño sentir amor, quien gozaba al bailar, un vals inmemorial-**_

_Las notas de esa música le retumbaban aun mas viendo mas a la bella joven bailar, era como si intentara alentar o animar a esa chiquilla, que en sus ojos solo había tristeza- Me adoraban con fervor. Como extraño sentir amor, quien gozaba al bailar, un vals inmemorial-_

_La joven tomó, durante sus mágicos movimientos, una flor entera de cerezo y siguió danzando con ella, tomándola delicadamente con ambas manos, y pegándosela al pecho cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cada nota de lo que cantaba._

_**-Lejos fue, tiempo atrás, poco a poco se pierde…lo que amé de verdad, mas conservo en mi mente…-**_

_La joven llegó con una suave vuelta a la pequeña tigre y se arrodilló frente a ella, dándole la flor que había recogido y sosteniendo con una de sus manos las de ella teniendo la flor en lo alto mientras buscaba -sin dejar de ver con ese gesto gentil a la pequeña-, algo entre los pétalos._

_**-…la canción que escuché…-**_

_Se hizo un silencio mientras la joven sacaba una daga de entre la sabana rosada y la levantaba. Pese a ello, la pequeña cría no parecía asustada, estaba muy ocupada viendo admirada la flor entre sus garras y el hermoso rostro de la muchacha, quien, a pesar de tener un cuchillo en lo alto, su mirada no dejaba de ser dulce. Y Tigresa miraba horrorizada como estaban a punto de matarla a ella cuando era una niña._

_-¡NO!...-Intentó gritar la felina mas grande, pero era como si una debilidad como pocas le hubiese inundado el cuerpo…como si… fuera frágil por primera vez. Dio una paso, pero su debilidad la engarrotó cayendo de rodillas y tuvo que recargarse en un brazo mientras estiraba el otro a ellas, quienes pronto estarían manchadas de sangre.- ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR!...- Suplicó._

_La humana la volteó a ver lentamente, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrió amablemente, pero a la Maestra ya no le daba paz, solo le asustaba más, e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie y correr hacia la niña y defenderla con su veda, sin embargo, el cuerpo le pesaba y sentía como si se fuese a desmayar ahí mismo9. Y después…lo que más temió….-_

_La joven miró de nuevo a la niña y la abrazó por los hombros, pero aprovechó, y de un solo golpe clavó la daga en el costado de la niña._

_La niña abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el frio metal sobre su cuerpo, y sintió como le iba helando poco a poco._

_-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!- Gritaba Tigresa desesperada desde su lugar, poniendo una mano sobre su costado precisamente, como si a ella le doliera. Sentía como su debilidad aumentó, y como sus párpados caían, mientras veía como la joven mientras la humana le susurraba la última frase a la niña, mientras esta soltaba la flor que se estampó contra el suelo de Sakuras manchadas por las gotas de sangre de esa pequeña._

_**-…una vez en Diciembre…-**_

Y después todo se volvió oscuro…

…una vez en Diciembre…

…_sa…_

…una vez en Diciembre…

…_tisa…_

…una vez en Diciembre…

…_gresa…_

…una vez en Diciembre….

…_¡rigresa!..._

…una vez en Diciembre…

_¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa!_

…

…

…

-¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa!- Po gritaba con todo, sacudiendo fuertemente a su amiga mientras parecía convulsionarse y a la vez intentaba defenderse de algo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!- Gritaba entre sueños la Maestra como desquiciada.

-¡Tigresa!- Po le dio el ultimo sacudón a Tigresa, y finalmente su cuerpo se acoplo volviendo en si.

La felina abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con el rostro del oso muy cerca del suyo, y a sus espaldas a sus amigos, quienes tenían caras de preocupación y miedo, como la de Po. El panda la sostenía de los hombros aun, viendo como su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza. Y así se sentía ella, sudaba frio y el corazón le latía en las orejas, pero al ver los ojos esmeraldas de Po no se contuvo. Se sintió presa de un miedo como pocos….y su lujuria de primer grado la llevo a abrazarlo.

-Po…Tuve tanto miedo…- Soltó la felina en su pecho y al borde de las lagrimas. Po no tuvo la opción de retroceder, aun sentía a la felina temblando en sus brazos, y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse tal y como estaba.

- Tranquila, ha sido solo una pesadilla- Dijo Po apretándola mas contra su pecho.

Los Cinco Furiosos se quedaron hasta que su amiga logró calmarse y dejar de vibrar. Una vez que de nuevo Tigresa estaba estable decidieron regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pues la joven Tigre se encontraba nuevamente recostada, mirando la vela con los ojos entrecerrados y distantes, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo…aunque, era algo similar.

Sus amigos supieron que era un efecto secundario del terrible sueño que había tenido, por lo que solo había que esperar a que Tigresa volviera a dormir.

-¿Estás seguro, Po?- Pregunto Víbora al pies de la puerta deslizante.

-Sí, no se preocupen. Yo me quedare con ella hasta mañana para que este más tranquila- Respondió el osos con una buena sonrisa, y Víbora le respondió con otra. No estaba segura de dejar ahí a Po, pero al parecer parecía contento con la compañía de Tigresa, y ella con él parecía más segura.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Víbora- Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

La puerta se cerró tras la salida de la serpiente, dejando a Po y a Tigresa solos. El panda vio como casi se dormía, y decidió arrimarse al lado de la cama de ella una pequeña butaca del rincón que apenas y podía sostener su peso. Se sentó mirando ese rostro inexpresivo de la felina.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó pasando unos minutos de silencio pacifico entre ellos. Ella asintió. Odiaba admitirlo, pero con Po a su lado se sentía más segura- Trata de descansar, yo estaré aquí contigo-

Tigresa disfrutó lo cálido de sus palabras y sintió de nuevo el calor en su rostro, pero estaba muy cansada, así que mejor decidió permitirse de disfrutar ese momento en compañía de la única persona que la hacía sentir completa.

-Venga, cierra los ojos y duerme- Dijo Po poniendo una de sus manos delicadamente en sus parpados y cerrándoselos suavemente. Ella no protestó y obedeció sin rechistar. El panda comenzó a quitar su mano de su rostro, cuando Tigresa, guiada por el instinto de no estar sola una vez más tomó su mano, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Po.

-Po, no sueltes mi mano- Pidió sin abrir sus ojos. Por alguna razón, tu eres el único que me puede hacer sentir…como la que soy-

A Po le tomaron por más sorpresa sus palabras, pero después sonrió feliz de que lograra sacarle un poco de calor a Tigresa, y por ello, se decidió a no soltar su mano por el resto de la noche.

-Vale-

Pasaron de nuevo unos momentos donde solo se escuchaba el sereno de la noche reconfortando a ambos. Po miraba enternecido como su Maestra favorita parecía tan apacible casi dormida. Pocas veces la veía así….y le encantaba, por eso no aparto su mirada de su bonito rostro tan salvaje por fuera….y tan gentil por dentro.

Tigresa lo intentó, pero le vino el recuerdo de esa canción que le atormentaba la mente, por ello decidió sacarla de su pecho, sabiendo que los únicos testigos eran la luna….y la única persona a la que oficialmente le había dado su confianza.

-…Esta vez, puedo ver…los recuerdos me envuelven…la canción que escuche…una vez en Diciembre…-

Continuara…

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí llegue! Espero que les haya gustado. La canción que puse se llama "Una vez en Diciembre" y es sacada de la película "Anastasia", y en español latino es interpretada por Thalia. **

**Como dije es mi primer Fic, así que por favor no sean malos, y dejen comentarios y sugerencias ¿Va? Entonces les adelantó un poco de lo que será el Prox. Capi: **

**Prox. Capi: Tigresa sigue teniendo dudad sobre su desequilibrado sueño, y es por ello que seguirá el consejo de Po de buscar en la Biblioteca. Mientras, nuestro querido panda también ayudara a la Maestra a encontrara respuestas en el pueblo, donde se enterara de una extraña historia y un rumor que les podría servir. El Próximo Capitulo será: Leyendas.**

**Sin más me despido de todos y espero sus comentarios. De nuevo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye :D**


	2. Leyendas

_**¡Hola! He vuelto con otro capítulo más. Gracias a todos los primeros lectores y sus comentarios. La**_ _**verdad me ha animado mucho. Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía de tildes y algunas otras más, pero no había revisado lo que había escrito hasta que estuvo publicado jeje xD . Lo siento, pero en este capítulo he puesto más atención y gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron consejos y sugerencias, de verdad no saben cuánto las aprecio.**_

_**Otra cosa, he visto que a muchos les despista lo de la humana, bueno, también me he dado cuenta que el Summary no se ve completo por ello aquí se los dejo:**_

_**Summary: Después de la caída de Lord Shen y de salvar al Kung Fu y a China, una nueva aventura se les aproxima a nuestros amigos. Una antigua leyenda que podría ser combinada con el pasado de Tigresa y con un ser que creían inexistente, pero que es el único que les puede ayudar a saber más sobre el pasado de nuestra Furiosa: Un humano.**_

_**He ahí para que le entiendan un poco mejor ;)**_

_**Bueno, al final responderé varios reviews, mientras tanto les dejo con este otro capítulo. Debo admitir que tuve algunos problemas de inspiración, pero finalmente lo termine. Y como es un gusto para mi, aquí se los dejo…**_

_**Leyendas.**_

"_Un paranoico es alguien que tiene una leve idea de lo que se está cociendo"_

_-_William S. Brurroughs.

Después de otra noche a medio dormir, Tigresa se levantó con su propósito de siempre: Entrenar.

Al ser levantada por el gong se enderezó y miró a su lado topándose con Po, quien se hallaba profundamente dormido y estaba recargado en la mesa de noche, donde la vela que ella había dejado encendida se había apagado. Sonrió divertida al ver como el panda roncaba a todo pulmón, entonces sintió algo cálido sobre su mano y bajo la mirada a ella.

La mano de Po aun sostenía la suya.

Sintió como se ruborizaba y de nuevo se sintió como una torpe. Aún no concebía que ella misma le hubiera dicho esas cosas a Po antes de caer dormida, pero también pensó que había sido por el cansancio y por la brutalidad de su pesadilla. Le dio un escalofrío enorme cuando recordó ese sueño. Sabía que significaba algo, al igual que esa canción, cuya letra parecía habérsele quedado escondida en su cerebro, y después, al oírla, se liberaba nuevamente de manera pesada.

Decidió encontrarle respuesta, pues no se podía seguir agobiando. Sin más, se vistió aprovechando que Po seguía dormido y después lo sacudió levemente. El panda despertó tras ser movido varias veces y Tigresa le sugirió ir a dormir a su cuarto un poco más, cosa que el oso no negó, pues aun se sentía cansado y con el cuello adolorido. Así que fue a su habitación con la ayuda y gratitud de Tigresa, quien una vez que comprobaba que el panda se había dormido nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, ideando una excusa para cubrir a Po con Shifu.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a sus amigos ahí y se alegró por estar de nuevo en la realidad.

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó como siempre y fue a servirse un buen plato de fideos, pues tal vez no lo había notado por estar algo abrumada aún, pero estaba muerta de hambre.

-Buen día, Tigresa- saludó Mono por todos- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Mejor- contestó ella sentándose en su lugar de siempre- Gracias por preocuparse por mi-

-De nada- contestó Grulla- Para eso están los amigos-

Tigresa sonrió en respuesta y luego comenzó a comer. Le gustaba ese término y le encantaba cada uno de sus _amigos, _que hasta ese momento eran más que eso para ella. Eran su familia. Recordó la cara de preocupación que vio en todos detrás de Po al ser despertada de su ya usual pesadilla, la cual aun le causaba dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y Po?- preguntó Mantis.

-Oh…él fue a dormir un poco más- contestó Tigresa- Después de lo que hizo por mí anoche lo menos que podía hacer era cubrirlo con Shifu-

-Tienes razón-dijo Mono- Además, no es por nada, pero parece que en ti y en Po se está dando ese usual jueguito de "Yo te doy, tú me das" muy a su gusto-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó la felina frunciendo el ceño y notando cierta picardía en las palabras de su compañero.

-Lo que digo- continuó Mono- Primero lo que pasó en aquella prisión y aquel abrazo, seguido por ese "Los radicales si entendemos"- dijo Mono agudizando su voz y tratando de imitar la voz de la joven Tigre sonando cursi y ganándose las risotadas por parte de Grulla y Mantis.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Tigresa duramente- Eso solo fue un abrazo de amigos-

-¿Amigos?- preguntó Mantis sin creerlo- Por favor, tu nunca abrazas a nadie ni le demuestras cariño, además, Po te lo devolvió justo después de que derrotó a Shen, y al parecer hasta a ti te tomó por completa sorpresa-

Tigresa apretó tanto los puños que los palillos para comer su sopa se partieron mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Mantis. Estaba claramente enojada con lo que le decían. Ya estaba demasiado agobiada con esos abrazos en Gongmen y sus pesadillas como para soportar burlas de sus compañeros, quienes a esos rangos no sabían nada.

-Venga, chicos- regañó Víbora- Déjenla en paz-

-¡Oh, vamos!- se bufó Mono mirando a la serpiente- Hasta a ti consta, Víbora, y ahora lo ves. Po decidió quedarse con ella toda la noche para que estuviera segura. Más aún, él fue el primero que se levantó al oír sus gritos-

Tigresa relajo su frente y abrió los ojos de completa sorpresa. Sabía que últimamente su relación con el panda había adquirido una mejora notable, pero no al punto de que él la alcanzaba a oír en sueños.

-Cierto-continuó Mantis- Y después de eso estaba tas desesperado porque no podía despertarte y comenzó a gritar como loco llamándonos a que lo ayudáramos. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, él fue el único que te logró despertar ¿Verdad?-

Tigresa no respondió. Estaba demasiada ocupada pensando en todas las molestias que Po había tenido que pasar solo para que ella se sintiera bien. Nadie había hecho eso por ella nunca, y en ese momento las burlas de sus compañeros le parecían poco. Pudo ser que siempre si se estuviera volviendo más cercana a Po de lo que imaginaba.

Se levantó de su lugar dejando el plato que apenas y había tocado y se dispuso a salir. Ya no tenía hambre, pues todas esas ideas le revolvían hasta el estomago.

-¡Hey! ahora ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Víbora sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga al igual que los otros Furiosos.

-Me voy a entrenar- contestó Tigresa- Afuera-

Y dicho esto, dejó la cocina.

Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, pero Tigresa había decidido saltárselo e ir unos minutos antes a la biblioteca. Por eso decidió compensar ese tiempo entrenando antes y después avisó a Shifu de lo ocurrido con Po, a quien le pidió que comprendiera, y aunque su Maestro se resistió un poco, ella logró convencerlo. Después se dirigió con algo de prisa a la biblioteca, la cual había visitado solo un par de veces cuando era pequeña. Esto le causo una gran nostalgia al recordar a Ooway, pues esas dos veces que había ido él le había hecho compañía. Le hizo pensar que si su Maestro estuviera vivo…bueno…tal vez no se encontraría tan perdida.

Sentía la agonía atravesada cuando salió a la terraza directo hacia aquel lugar, sin embargo, y sus dotes felinos le avisaron que alguien la seguía. Así que se detuvo en seco y sin voltear a ver dijo:

-Sé que me quieres preguntar algo, así que dime que es-

Víbora salió de su escondite y se arrastró hacia ella, mientras la felina se giraba lentamente a mirarle.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la serpiente- Es solo que…no dejo de pensar que algo te pasa-

Tigresa desvió la mirada apenada.

-He dicho que no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien-

-No, no es cierto- afirmó Víbora a la defensiva- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo decírmelo?-

-No es eso…es solo que…- Tigresa se detuvo, como si tuviera miedo de decir sus propias palabras-…ni siquiera yo sé lo que significa-

Víbora bajó un poco la mirada pensando y después volvió a mirar a la felina con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero sé que lo harás, sé que encontraras lo que significa, y cuando lo hagas podrás apoyarte en la persona a la que le tienes más confianza- afirmó Víbora.

Tigresa le sonrió, estaba agradecida de que su mejor amiga confiara en ella y ahora veía que el tiempo las había vuelto inseparables por ello, porque Víbora era un de las pocas personas que no solo creían en ella como Maestra, también por ser solo Tigresa.

-Gracias- le respondió sinceramente y Víbora asintió.

-También recuerda que tienes a Po, el te ayudará más de lo que ya hace-

Tigresa se puso rojísima de que su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta que no solo ese sueño la había mareado todos esos días, sino también el asunto de Po en Gongmen.

-Víbora…- dijo molesta- ¡Ya tengo suficiente con que esos idiotas me molesten como para que vengas tú a…!-

-De acuerdo. Lo entiendo- atajo Víbora tratando de calmar un poco sus ansias y gritos de negación y nerviosismo- No diré más sobre el tema, pero sé lo que ocurre, yo no naci ayer- dijo sonriente. Tigresa se relajó un poco y miró como su amiga iba reptando de vuelta al Palacio - Y descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, aunque…cada palabra de lo que dijeron los chicos es cierta, y lo sabes-

Tigresa abrió lentamente el pesado portón de la biblioteca que parecía oxidado y con gran esfuerzo logró colarse por el espacio que pudo abrir, entrando a una enorme sala con estanterías de libros tan grandes como los muros de la habitación y varias mesas de madera. Tigresa caminó con paso lento mirando cada rincón de la vieja biblioteca, oía el eco de sus pasos y olía ese desagradable olor a moho y humedad. Era horrible y andrajoso el lugar y le sorprendió cuantos años habían pasado desde que visitó por última vez aquel lugar con el Maestro Ooway, después jamás volvió a entrar y parecía que sus compañeros tampoco. El entrenamiento ocupaba tanto en su vida que se había olvidado por completo de que había una biblioteca con un sinfín de libros que alguna vez debieron haber hojeado, lo que le llevó a otra pregunta; si Po era el más nuevo de todos ¿Cómo sabia de la biblioteca?

Miró a su alrededor directo hacia los ventanales, estos estaban cubiertos por gruesas cortinas color vino apolilladas. Tan maltratadas estaban, que se habían desgarrado y se colaba por esos agujeros un poco de la luz del día, que chocaba con el suelo de mármol sucio y frío envuelto en polvo. Había también telarañas en las cortinas, rincones y libreros. Vio también varios muebles gastados y dañados, entre ellos mesas, sillas, mecedoras y otras cosas. Había libros en estos muebles, apilados y con mugre.

Pero lo realmente llamó la atención de Tigresa era una mesa con varios papeles, libros y plumas con tinta china llenando toda el área del mueble. Sea cercó con cautela y vio que en la mayoría de los papeles amarillentos y húmedos habías dibujos a lápiz y pintura. Con cuidado los cogió y delicadamente fue pasando uno a uno admirando la preciosidad y dificultad de las obras. Sintió lástima de que nadie las hubiera visto y estas hubieran sido deterioradas por el tiempo.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…- suspiró a si misma aún viendo los dibujos. Estos eran paisajes, flores y otras cosas que ella había visto en el Valle durante años. Fue cuando el último dibujo captó aun más su atención. Era una vieja tortuga con un bastón y que ella conocía muy bien, que siempre le inspiraba paz y sabiduría para sostenerse y que le hacía falta para encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando. La única persona completamente sincera para ella - ¿Maestro Ooway?-

Admiró la dificultad de nuevo y lo bien que el autor le había hecho para reflejar esa sabia mirada de la tortuga en ese papel desgastado. Tigresa le dio la vuelta y vio con en ella se hallaba un mensaje que decía:

"_El último libro no se encuentra ni al derecho ni al revés. Solo en la danza de la criatura que será leída ahí con interés." _

La felina frunció el ceño ¿A qué se refería el mensaje? Era como si Ooway hubiese sabido que antes de morir que ella se pasaría de nuevo por la biblioteca y lo encontraría. Luego miró que debajo del mensaje había un dibujo demasiado simple, que consistía en un rectángulo que encerraba una nota musical.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó de nuevo a sí misma y comenzó a pensar en donde encontraría el último libro y por qué Ooway se empeñó en ocultarlo tras un signo y un acertijo. Bien sabía que su Maestro en vida siempre le había gustado responder con sus juegos de palabras, pero ahora no estaba de humor para ellos.

Solo quería encontrar respuestas.

Comenzó a buscar algo que tuviera forma humana, no la podía olvidar después de ese sueño, así que le sería útil por primera vez. Se suponía que si era la "danza" de la criatura especificada debía ser algo relacionado a un humano. Y sin más se dispuso a buscar en cada rincón de la biblioteca.

Po salió de los dormitorios y se dirigió a la cocina. Había compensado su sueño perdido y ahora se sentía descansado y normal. Recordó que Tigresa le había conducido a su cama y se había despedido con un "Duérmete, yo te cubriré con Shifu" y después oyó la puerta cerrarse. Estaban a punto de ir tras ella, pues seguía preocupado, pero el sueño había sido más fuerte y le ganó, quedándose así profundamente dormido al iniciar los primeros minutos del día.

Pero ahora era más de medio día y el sol estaba en lo más alto y supo que se había saltado el primer periodo de entrenamientos y por ello su primera meta fue la cocina.

-Buen día a todos-saludó cuando entró, encontrándose a sus amigos ya almorzando.

-Hola Po- saludo Víbora algo sorprendida de la repentina entrada del panda- Veo que has despertado ya-

-Así es- contestó él, luego miró la única silla aparte de la suya vacía- ¿Y Tigresa?-

-Oh, ella está en la biblioteca. Ahí fue la última vez que la vi- contesto Víbora.

-¿Tenemos biblioteca?- preguntó Mono extrañado e igual de confundido que Mantis y Grulla.

-Sí. Para que se lo sepan tenemos una biblioteca cruzando la terraza- regañó la serpiente. Po rió un poco al ver que sus otros amigos no se la podían creer, y él no se creía que después de tantos años ahí no lo hubieran notado. Él a los tres días de haber derrotado a Tai Lung la había descubierto.- Tenia una cosa que investigar, según me parece- dijo de nuevo mirando a Po.

Po desvió la mirada. Sabía lo que Tigresa hacia en la biblioteca y se alegró de que siguiera su consejo, pero también pensó en si sería una buena idea. Tal vez su información sobre sus sueños con los "seres" llamados humanos le confundiría aun más y como su amigo no podía dejar que eso pasara, pero tampoco quería que su amiga se quedara con la pregunta pegada en la garganta.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento era ayudarla con su investigación y calmarla con su respuesta. Y sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar esa información.

-De acuerdo. Gracias- dijo Po dando media vuelta y volviendo a salir.

-¡Hey, espera!- le llamó Grulla- ¿Te vas así nada más? ¿Sin comer?-

-Sí, no se preocupen. Estaré en el pueblo- dijo apretando el paso- Iré a ver a mi padre-

Y el oso salió corriendo, dejando a los cuatro Furiosos con la misma interrogante ¿Qué iba a hacer Po con su padre?

Tigresa se detuvo después de revolotear todo el lugar luego de un largo rato. Había desacomodado todo. Los libros los movió y removió en busca de alguno que le ayudara, pero no eran más que de Kung Fu y su historia, novelas, cuentos, etc. Nada que le fuera de utilidad. Movió también todos los cajones, mesas y papeles en busca de información, al igual que varias cajas viejas donde se había encontrado con más polvo desagradable. Todo esto para que al final no encontrara el dichoso libro.

Después de buscar, se recargó exhausta en el filo de la mesa, mientras veía el tiradero que había hecho, y agradeció sus entrenamientos de todos los días, pues para alguien normal nunca hubiera terminado de revolotear la biblioteca con cuidado, no como ella, que había terminado en dos horas, pero le había cansado mucho. Ese lugar era grande, incluso para la felina.

-Demonios- refunfuñó a sí misma- Esto no funciona-

Resignada se enderezó y se dispuso a dirigirse a la salida, cuando algo le bloqueo el paso y chocó con sus pies tropezándose y finalmente cayendo bocabajo contra el suelo frio y sucio. Para su fortuna logró para la caída con sus brazos, pero no dejaba de sentirse frustrada. En otros tiempos, ella hubiera esquivado el objeto. Se giró para ver contra que había tropezado y se sorprendió por completo.

A sus pies yacía una pequeña cajita de oro, algo sucia por el polvo y con detalles de jade, como los de la Sagrada Galería. Se enderezó y se arrodilló frente a ella preguntándose cómo era que no la había visto antes durante todo ese rato perdido, pero luego reparó en que esa cajita era la más pequeña del lugar.

Dudosa, la tomó y se paró con ella, cosa que se le hizo difícil, pues en efecto, era de oro puro y por ende demasiado pesada hasta para ella.

A duras apenas pudo colocarla encima del escritorio de Ooway, donde le sopló y el polvo se levanto haciendo que tosiera un poco, una vez pasado eso examinó la cajita.

Era una verdadera artesanía, nunca antes había visto un objeto tan bonito en toda su vida y se sintió dichosa de que fuera la primera en hallar tan codiciado objeto perteneciente a su difunto Maestro.

Intentó limpiarla, y cuando más o menos lo logró vio que en frente tenía una abertura, donde se suponía debía haber un cerrojo al igual que las otras cajas, pero solo había una llave de cuerda. Como las usaban las cajas de música o en los juguetes que había tenido de pequeña…y luego se dio cuenta de que en la parte superior de la caja sobre una superficie de esmeralda y escrito en filigrana de oro se hallaba otra frase:

"_El secreto de la criatura danzando solo revelará dando cuerda y cantando la nota correcta"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Más acertijos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza y que solo la confundían más, entonces logró captarlo y amplio los ojos…claro, era una caja de música lo que tenia ahí. Eso explicaba la llave de cuerda y la parte de "El secreto de la criatura solo se revelará dando cuerda…". Sin dudarlo comenzó a girar la llave, con cuidado de no romper el artefacto dando vueltas varas veces, hasta que no se pudo más y respirando hondo soltó la llave dejando que esta corriera.

Pronto comenzó una canción sonora y algo alegre, pero a la vez tan mística que ella la conoció al instante y que casi le hizo dar un ataque. Pero no solo fue eso, la caja se abrió lentamente tras dejar la cuerda correr y cuando lo hizo por completo, dejó mostrar algo que hizo que Tigresa sintiera que se le salía el corazón.

Era otra humana, más pequeña y de porcelana. En pocas palabras: Una muñeca. Estaba pegada a una superficie redonda que la hacía girar mientras la música tintineante le llenaba los oídos. La pequeña bailarina era tan dócil y delicada como la que había visto en su sueño, solo que esta era más pálida y con el cabello dorado como el sol y llevaba puesto un vestido rosa brillante. La posición de la diminuta muñeca era perfecta. Se sostenía sin problemas sobre las puntas de sus pies, un brazo lo alzaba graciosamente, mientras con el otro se tomaba parte de la falda vestido y ladeaba la cabeza de manera coqueta y hermosa.

La felina estaba paralizada. Esa musiquita era la misma que había escuchado en su sueño la noche anterior, si le quitaba la letra que la humana había cantado. Y otra cosa que le desconcertaba era la muñeca. Había visto otras cajas de música, pero al abrirse solo salían animales gracioso y en una posición elegante. Jamás había visto una caja de música así. Y entonces le vino a la mente "_El último libro no se encuentra ni al derecho ni al revés, solo en la __danza__ de la criatura que será leída allí con interés_".

¿No sería la danza a lo que se refería? Tenía mucho que ver. La música, la posición de la muñeca…la cual también le había visto hacer en el danzar de la otra humana en su sueño. Y aunque le pareciera espeluznante supo que ahí estaba la pista que estaba buscando. Solo le faltaba hallar en ella el libro, y se repitió una y otra vez el último acertijo.

-"El secreto de la criatura solo se revelará dando cuerda y cantando la nota correcta"…mmm…- la felina pensó un poco, solo le faltaba resolver la ultima parte del acertijo-…_la nota correcta_…- Se trató de fijar mejor en la música, pero solo logró encontrarle que seguía siendo la misma que había soñado…fue esto lo que le prendió el foco -¡Eso es!-

Sin dudarlo, cerró de nuevo la cajita y dio cuerda otra vez para soltar nuevamente y dejar que la tintineante melodía diera frutos. Esperó a que la caja se abriera por completo y la bailarina comenzara a dar vueltas para decir la única clave que le pareció que era. Prefirió no cantar, no era buena y suponía que solo diciéndola podría dejar ver un poco de lo que estaba buscando.

-Esta vez…puedo ver…los recuerdos me envuelven, la canción que escuché…una vez en Diciembre. Me adoraban con fervor, como extraño sentir amor…quien gozaba al bailar…de un vals inmemorial- Le extrañó que se supiera tan bien la letra de aquella canción, cuando solo la había escuchado una vez en su vida durante su sueño, sin embargo parecía sabérsela de memoria. Lo que llevó a la rendición de su necedad. No. Ella ya conocía esa canción desde antes. Por alguna razón ella también se sabía la letra, la cual era como si significara algo para ella, pero a la vez era como si le clavaran una daga…al igual que esa niña en su sueño -Me adoraban con fervor…como extraño sentir amor…quien gozaba al bailar de un vals inmemorial…lejos fue, tiempo atrás, poco a poco se pierde…lo que ame de verdad, más conservo en mi mente…la canción que escuché…una vez en Diciembre-

Tigresa sintió como esa última frase le recorría de pies a cabeza. Solo quería ver qué había detrás de esa caja y de su pasado con niebla, el cual pareció dolerle aún más cuando se calló.

Entonces, la cajita le arrancó una sonrisa cuando la música paró y se oyó un _clic_. Mecánicamente la parte de la plataforma de la bailarina con suelo de terciopelo rojo se abrió, al igual que la tapa, dejando al descubierto un compartimiento secreto de la caja. Ella se asomó ansiosa y descubrió lo que había estado buscando desde hacía dos horas y cachito.

Con cuidado sacó el libro que reposaba ahí y sacudió el polvo de él para leer el titulo que decía:

"_**La única criatura que se destruyó a sí misma:**_

_**El Humano"**_

Al llegar al restaurante de su padre a Po le pareció perfecto. Por lo que se veía había pasado la hora de la comida y con ella los clientes, ya que cuando vio solo había pocas personas en mesas salteadas, mientras en señor Ping entregaba a una de ellas las últimas raciones de fideos y tofu.

-¡Po!- exclamó contento su padre al verlo.

-Hola pa´- saludó el oso con gran alegría. Sin dudarlo el ganso corrió hacia él y se le trepó, dándole un fuerte abrazo que Po recibió feliz. Él también estaba contento de verlo, pues no lo había visitado desde que llegó de Gongmen. Ambos se separaron para mirarse como el padre y el hijo que eran.

-Que gusto me da verte de nuevo, hijo- dijo el Señor Ping.

-Y a mi papá, ya te extrañaba-

-Y yo a ti, hijo-

A Po le hubiera gustado sonreír tan ampliamente tal y como su padre lo hacía en esos momentos, pero estaba demasiado nervioso recordando el por qué de su estadía tan poco usual en el restaurante de su padre.

-Oye pa´ ¿Podemos charlar?- preguntó no muy seguro aún.

-Claro, hijo. Lo que sea por ti- respondió Ping sin mal alguno- Vamos a la cocina-

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar indicado y una vez ahí Po tomó asiento mientras el ganso cortaba algunos vegetales.

El señor Ping se sentía tranquilo, porque después de lo que confesó antes de emprender su viaje a Gongmen ya no tenía nada que ocultar, mejor aún, se había prometido no volver a mentirle con nada. Sin embargo, Po seguía inquieto y preocupado si después de lo que iba a preguntar su padre no pensaría que ya estaba loco.

-Dime, hijo ¿De qué querías hablar?- le preguntó el ganso sin dejar sus actividades

-Bueno pa´ ¿Recuerdas que cuando era pequeño tú…solías contarme historias sobre distintas criaturas que no sabríamos nunca a ciencia cierta si eran…o son reales?- preguntó el panda jugando con sus manos claramente incómodo.

-Sí, hijo- contestó en ganso.

-Historias sobre faunos, minutaros, unicornios…- Po tragó saliva antes de decir a las ultima criatura-…y humanos-

-Sí. Bien me acuerdo, hijo- contestó nuevamente Ping algo extrañado y volviéndose hacia el panda- Pero ¿A que nos lleva todo esto, Po?-

-Bueno…he venido porque quisiera que me refrescaras la mente con una de esas leyendas de los humanos- confesó el panda.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia de niños?- preguntó Ping aún más extrañado- Dime, Po ¿Qué no ya estás muy grande para esos cuentos?-

-Am…si-dijo Po, recibiendo el golpe de su padre- Pero necesito esa información para ayudar a una amiga-

El señor Ping notó el rubor de las mejillas de su hijo y sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Una amiga?- preguntó en tono algo burlón- Dime, no será que esa "amiga" estuvo en el Festival de Invierno ¿O sí?-

Po se rascó la nuca, debía haberse reservado eso de su "amiga", pues su padre era el único que realmente conocía sus intenciones, así por muy ocultas que estuviesen.

-Am…si, es la misma- contestó resignado.

-Hum, ya veo- dijo el señor Ping en el mismo tono y se volteo para seguir cortando- Y ¿Para qué quiere tu "amiga" las leyendas-

-En realidad…solo quiere una- informó Po. El señor Ping frunció el ceño y lo miró nuevamente.

-¿Solo una?- preguntó el ganso.

-Así es- respondió Po aún más nervioso- Recuerdo que…una de mis historias favoritas tenía que ver con los humanos…y los Tigres-

-Sí, te encantaba esa leyenda y es probable que te la haya contado hasta que tuviste diez años. No me sorprende que se te haya olvidado- dijo Ping

-Lo sé, es por eso que la necesito ahora- pidió Po.

El señor Ping ladeó el pico y miró que en efecto su hijo estaba algo desesperado por encontrar la respuesta. Lo menos que podía hacer era cumplirle esa pequeña petición.

-De acuerdo- accedió el ganso. Sin más, tomó otro banco y se sentó frente a Po. Una nostalgia le azotó cuando miro a su hijo sentado ahí, dispuesto a escuchar sus historias. Le recordó cuando era más pequeño y se sentaba a sus pies en una noche alumbrada por el fuego y el calor de su chimenea, con un aire hogareño y distante- Esta es la Historia del Clan Rí –

Tigresa ya llevaba vario rato hojeando y leyendo por partes salteadas el libro. Tenía imágenes hechas a lápiz de los humanos: sus órganos, su sistema óseo, el cráneo y otros estudios muy difíciles de comprender. Y la mayoría de de los humanos que apreciaba eran de distintas complexiones. Unos eran tan flacos que incluso se les transparentaban los huesos y otros eran demasiado gordos. Tigresa soltó una risita al ver el dibujo de un hombre así que le recordaba mucho a Po, igual de lleno y torpe.

Siguió hojeando observando cada una de las imágenes y leyendo las partes que le parecían importantes. Aprendió demasiadas cosas en tan solo ese ratito y supo que entre animales y humanos había tantas diferencias como similitudes importantes. Para empezar estaba lo de los sexos. En su especie ella los denominaba "macho y hembra", en el caso de los humanos se les denominaba "hombre y mujer". Y al igual que los animales, una de las características que los diferenciaba más entre sexos eran sus órganos reproductores, por lo que también solo las "mujeres" podían dar a luz y tenían que ser engendradas antes de su "menstruación", o en el caso de Tigresa, Ciclo Lunar. No se llamaba celo a lo que ella le pasaba en ese ciclo, sino Estado de Fertilidad. Igual no se llamaba apareamiento, sino "relaciones sexuales". Y el parto era igual de doloroso que en las hembras vivíparas. Eso era en el caso de la reproducción.

En otros casos, como la anatomía del cuerpo, Tigresa se dio cuenta de lo dóciles que podían ser los humanos. No tenían colmillos, ni garras, como ella. Solo tenían uñas y dientes. Tampoco eran tan veloces como ella, ni tenían pelaje, solo una muy delicada capa de "vello" y en la parte superior de la cabeza llamada "cabello".

Venía también lo genético, que debido a su procedencia el humano podía variar en el color de piel, ojos, cabello y otras cosas en la forma de su cuerpo.

Otro dato curioso que se decía, era que sus cuerdas bucales tenían todas las notas y por ello eran capaces de desarrollar una de los más bellos cantos. Ahora veía la voz grave, sensual y hermosa de la humana. Otro dato curioso era que si el humano extendía sus brazos, de la punta de los dedos a la otra punta, era la misma altura.

La biología entera le pareció fascinante. Hasta que pasó a la psicología, que no logró comprender. Era demasiado confuso y decidió pasarse rápido. Ni siquiera ella sabia del todo la de los animales, menos sabría la de una criatura tal vez inexistente. Pasó las hojas hasta que casi llegó al final, donde el subtitulo decía: "Un poco de Historia". Decidió leer desde el principio, pues pudiese ser que hubiera dado con lo correcto, y comenzó a leer. El texto decía así:

"_Aunque puede que solo algunos de los animales más viejos del mundo hayan visto al humano en carne y hueso, este le ha dejado al animal una parte muy importante y especial de él. La esencia compartida en otro animal del cual también no podemos estar seguros aún de lo que fue, pero que sin embargo sigue con poca vida._

_Otra característica del humano son los sueños: Dimensiones y mundos alternos tan infinitos como la capacidad de la mente. Y más en su caso. Sin embargo, el humano conllevó a auto explotarse y se destruyó a sí mismo en que debía perfeccionar y mejorar, hasta que se arrancó la vida._

_Existen varias personas y animales comunes y corrientes que han asegurado ver esos ojos brillantes de piel gitana. Pero de nuevo no podemos saber si es cierto o no. Lo único que realmente sabemos es que el último animal que convivió con él y luego desapareció por igual fue uno. Un clan de animales con el pelaje del fuego y ojos rubí: los Tigres._

_A continuación esta es una leyenda, la cual puede explicar la caída del humano y el felino. Sin embargo, como ya mencionamos, puede ser solo una historia fantástica, o en efecto…una historia del pasado._

"_Leyenda del Clan Rí"_

Tigresa comenzó a leer como si ya nada le detuviera, curiosamente mientras el señor Ping contaba su historia a Po.

-Cuentan, que en una de las aldeas más lejanas, pero a la vez más cercanas al Valle de la Paz, se encontraba uno de los clanes más poderosos de todos…- contó Ping.

…_donde vivían unas criaturas de dos piernas, pulgares y cabelleras más sedosas que cualquier pelaje animal, cuyas mujeres eran asaltadas tras el Periodo Lunar por hombres salvajes como panteras, en las noches donde solo se oía el bambú contra el viento…_

-…esta era la aldea de los humanos. Un día, llegó su aldea una manada de otras fieras, igual de listas que ellos. Tenían cuatro patas, pelaje anaranjado como el ocaso y ojos tan brillantes como dos gemas rojas…

…_colmillos atroces, garras de marfil y líneas delicadamente pintadas en su pelaje. En ese entonces, a esas criaturas los humanos las llamaron "Tigres" y lo tigres a ellos "Humanos"…_

-…siendo tan diferentes entre pulgares y garras, pelajes y cabelleras, los humanos vieron que la intención de los tigres no estaba en atacar, sino en defenderse. Y por ello propusieron un pacto:-

…_Vivir como uno solo, uniendo sus almas. Los tigres aceptaron, pues eran astutos. Sabían que con la destreza de los humanos y su fuerza serian invencibles. Pero para unir el corazón felino y el corazón humano se debía llevar a cabo un ritual, donde ofrecerían al Hijo del Sol y la Luna dos almas fundidas…_

-…por aquel entonces, en la aldea, rondaba una niña huérfana totalmente desgraciada, cuya insignificancia era poca y molestaba, mientras, en el clan de los tigres había una cría que se había quedado sin familia y solo era la "no querida" del clan…-

…_ni los tigres ni los humanos dudaron, y durante el último eclipse de sol encendieron una hoguera, donde quemaron a ambos pequeños seres que cerraron el pacto entre felinos y humanos, dando origen así al Clan Rí. Tiempo después se comenzó a dar que a la misma hora que se escuchaba el grito de dar a luz de un humano, una tigresa paría una cría. Ambos pequeños permanecerían y vivirían juntos hasta su muerte…y así fue por varias generaciones…_

-…Fue cuando comenzó un rumor entre los humanos: quien obtuviera los ojos de Tigre se ganaría eterna juventud. Ciegos de poder, los humanos comenzaron a atacar a los tigres, y las fieras, como era de esperarse, se defendieron, iniciando así la matanza del Clan Rí…-

…_Lamentablemente, las criaturas que apenas y habían vivido unos años con su otra parte y que convivían sin conocer esa absurda superstición que los llevó a la guerra, fueron separados de la mitad de sus almas, matándolos de la manera más atroz y aquellos niños que no lo soportaron murieron sin dejar rastro, ni las crías, que morían del vacío y la tristeza. Extinguiéndose así el Clan Rí y la mayor parte de los humanos y los tigres…_

-…Aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta si en realidad el humano y el tigre desaparecieron por completo. Son pocos los tigres que aun viven sin alma humana, o bien, no saben nada de ella. Sin embargo hay animales que aseguran ver a esta criatura pasearse por los bosques de bambú…-

…_cantando todas las notas de su garganta, danzando con pies descalzos y con su larga y juguetona cabellera. Pero esto puede ser solo una leyenda, o en efecto, la verdad sobre un pasado. Lo que nos lleva a una interrogante hasta nuestros días ¿El humano es una simple leyenda o una verdad nunca vista? _

Tigresa se quedó de piedra al leer cada parte de esa historia y se asustó más de lo que ya estaba al pensar que esa historia no era simple cuento. Podía ser que lo que había leído ahí fuera la respuesta a sus preguntas después de tantos años. Se sintió mareada entre tanto pensamiento.

Si en realidad de aquella historia era verdad eso de que los humanos y los de su especie tenían cierta conexión no podía explicarse como había sobrevivido, lo que le llevó a la pregunta que casi la hace enloquecer: ¿Y si _su_ humana estaba viva? ¿Y si ella tenía las respuestas de su devastador pasado? ¿Y si ella sabia porque la habían llamado _monstro_? ¿Y si ella sabía quien era? No le cabía duda. Si la leyenda existía estaba segura de que _su _humana también, por el simple hecho de estar viva.

Todo estaba conectado. Desde el hecho de que Ooway dejó esos mensajes como si hubiera sabido que al final ella los encontraría, hasta lo último que había leído. Y todo esto había aclarado más o menos sus dudas, y esa "leyenda" le había dado mucho, aunque ya no sabía si llamarle así.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa: Ahí no encontraría respuestas. Lo que le hizo que se le viniera otra idea a la cabeza de su último viaje, recordando que una vieja cabra adivina vivía en una ciudad a pocos días del Valle de la Paz.

La idea más descabellada se le vino a la mente y aunque sabía que era buena no sabía si arriesgarse. . No podía ir a ningún lugar sin siquiera saber de dónde venía a ciencia cierta. Con el corazón apuñalado y la mente revolcada cerró con fuerza el libro, lo depositó de nuevo en el compartimiento de la caja musical, la cual cerró al instante, la tomó y después salió corriendo de la biblioteca en busca de esas respuestas.

-Claro que es solo una historia- concluyó Ping.

Po frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, analizando esa historia. No quería parecer loco, pero tal vez ese sueño de Tigresa estaba relacionado. Recordó que ella le había descrito la belleza de la humana que había visto y la calidez con la que se lo había dicho, como si ese rostro pareciera ser…atrayente.

Sabía que no podía ser, que cuando se lo contara a Tigresa lo mandaría a volar por creer que lo había inventado, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado mientras su amiga gritaba cada noche entre sueños.

-Oye pa´ y…¿Tú crees que quede algún humano?- preguntó Po dudoso.

-Pues…te diré, hijo…yo nunca he visto un humano, sin embargo hay varios animales que aseguran haberlos visto y haber sido testigos de la existencia de un humano- explicó Ping concentrado.

-¿Qué clase de rumores?-

-Pues…hay tantas historias- rió el ganso- Algunos dicen que es un pulpo terrestre. Otros dicen que son primos lejanos de los dragones…A saber si esa gente no estaba loca-

-¡Wow! Espera- le detuvo Po- ¿Quieres decir que el humano podría ser un pulpo? ¡Eso no se puede! O es humano, o es pulpo- reclamó de nuevo yéndose por las ramas.

-No lo sé hijo- contestó Ping honestamente- Te lo digo, yo nunca he visto un humano, lo único que sé es que todas las historias terminan con lo mismo: Todos aseguran haber visto una mirada ámbar-

Po de nuevo se quedó en silencio y se le vino a la mente otro recuerdo, de cuando Tigresa le describió a la humana: _"…esos ojos brillantes…" _

¿Color ámbar? Eso encajaba con "ojos brillantes", pero seguía siendo delicado y tétrico el asunto. Podía ser, que ahí en sus manos, se hallara el verdadero pasado de la Maestra más fuerte de los Cinco Furiosos, y aunque sabía que si le contaba a Tigresa a ella le dolería más que cualquier otro asunto, pero no podía callarse eso tan peliagudo, eso sería demasiado egoísta. Todos tenían derecho a saber quiénes eran.

-Te lo agradezco papá -dijo Po forzando una sonrisa y levantándose del banco, su padre lo miró hacia arriba algo confuso- Me has dado la información que necesitaba- Y tras decir esto se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, Po!- lo trató de detener su padre- ¿No vas a comer?-

-No, pa´. Lo siento…pero necesito decirle a Tigresa lo que me has contado- contestó el panda sin detenerse- Pero vendré después, lo prometo-

-De acuerdo, hijo. Cuídate. Dijo Ping corriendo hacia la salida, donde Po ya había salido.

-Si, pa´, tu también, Te quiero- contestó el panda ahora si girándose por completo ya echándose a correr. -¡Adiós!-

-¡Adiós, hijo!- le despidió su padre.

El señor Ping miró sonriendo orgulloso a su hijo mientras este corría hacia el Palacio de Jade y se alegró. Notaba las ansias de Po al contarle aquella historia y también el rubor en sus mejillas. Se burlo de sí mismo de hacer una "extraña" suposición, pero igual sabía que podía ser cierta.

-Si no conociera a Po, diría que está enamorado de…- se dijo a sí mismo, pero se detuvo al pensarlo con más claridad y resopló, riéndose de él solito- No… ¡Bah! ¡Bobadas!-

Y tras decir aquello volvió dentro del restaurante.

Po subió corriendo los escalones más rápido que de costumbre y aunque estuvo a punto de desfallecer a mitad del camino (cosa que siempre hacia) no le importó, y siguió sin rendirse hasta arriba.

Una vez en la cima, corrió casi sacando fuego de los talones, atravesó la terraza y el Palacio entero para llegar a su destino. Buscó a Tigresa por todos lados, pero esta no apareció por ningún lugar, no al menos dentro del Palacio. Y al no encontrarla ni en la sala de entrenamientos ni en la cocina solo le quedaba un lugar: Los dormitorios.

Así que sin dudarlo subió la vereda hacia los cuartos, llegando al pasillo y sin importar que el suelo crujiera bajo sus pies se dirigió a la puerta al lado de la suya. Estaba tan emocionado por contrale a Tigresa todo lo que había investigado que se le olvidó por completo tocar. Por lo que abrió la puerta sin permiso alguno.

-¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa tienes que…!- de repente se tragó sus palabras al ver su habitación. La joven Maestra se encontraba ahí sin duda, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió era ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Tigresa tenía entre sus manos un morral donde ya había metido varias mudas de ropa, algunos víveres, la caja de música y el libro de Ooway con ella. La felina lo miró con el corazón saliéndose y culpable de que Po sabia que se iría, pero debía comprender. Y si no era así, ella ya no podría hacer nada, solo caminar hacia adelante, buscando su "yo" que desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Po, con un nudo en la garganta y temiéndose lo peor.

Tigresa terminó de empacar, cerró su morral y se lo cargó en el hombro.

-Regreso a Gongmen-

_**¡Hey hasta aquí! Perdonen la demora, la verdad estuve un poco falta de inspiración y he estado ocupada, además, como pueden ver fue laaaaargo este capítulo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y bueno les dejó un adelanto:**_

_**Prox. Capi: Tigresa está decidida a emprender su viaje en la búsqueda de su sueño y Po la acompañara…pero con una condición. Antes de su partida, se despide de sus amigos y Shifu con una gran tristeza y revelando un secreto que ni los Cuatro Furiosos, ni Shifu y ni Po sabían. El Próximo capitulo será: Entre despedidas de secretos y promesas.**_

_**Voy a contestar todo los reviews, por dos razones: Primera: Son mis primeros lectores y segunda: Todos me inspiraron. Y he aquí:**_

_**carmonator**__**:**__** Hola, espero que te haya gustado este capi, gracias por tu bienvenida y espero que te haya gustado. También espero que ahora ya entiendas un poco más la idea de la humana, en este capítulo lo deje todo y será muy importante a lo largo de mi historia ;D**_

_**rolos21mf**__**:**__** Claro Rolos, sería un gran honor para mí que terminaras de leer mi Fic completo. Gracias por tu buen comentario.**_

_**MasterTigress01**__**:**__** Gracias también por tu gran comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, pensé que a la mayoría no les gustaría y también me ha llegado la noticia de que el señor Armendáris junior a fallecido, es una pena. Me alegra también que seas de Latinoamérica, ya somos dos herman.**_

_**gaby2307**__**: Hola amiga Gaby, debo decir que tu comentario ha sido uno de los que más me han animado, ya te he dejado la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado ;)**_

_**Petalo-VJ**__**:**__** Petalo, gracias por todo, me ha servido de mucho tu comentario. Eres una de las mejores escritoras de las que he tenido el gusto de leer y me alegra que te haya gustado. Tu Fic, debo decirlo, me inspiro mucho y me alegra que ya seamos colegas en esto. Si tienes más recomendaciones no dudes en ponerlas. Gracias de nuevo y por ahí nos estaremos leyendo :D**_

_**Natubis**__**: **__**Bueno Natubis, ya te he dejado este capítulo. Espero te haya gustado :D**_

_**Rocio AJ**__**:**__** Gracias por tu comentario Rocio, me ha animado mucho. Jeje yo también he tenido problemitas con esto de los Fics, pero me gusta mucho escribir y siento que vale la pena. Me alegra que te haya gustado también el capitulo anterior y te he dejado aquí el segundo, tratare de no tardar en poner el tercero ¿Vale? :D**___

_**Bueno, en general, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo a todo mis primeros lectores y nos estamos leyendo. Cuídense. Saludos.**_

_**Bye :D**_


	3. Entre despedidas de secretos y promesas

_**¡Hey! Volví con otro capítulo más. Perdonen si el último les ha parecido algo aburrido. Pero era necesario porque ahí contiene mucha información para que le entiendan a lo largo de la historia.**_

_**Este capítulo es relativamente corto a los otros dos anteriores, pero no quería dejar un espacio vacío entre el vinculo de Tigresa y los demás del palacio, por eso este capítulo traté de hacerlo conmovedor. Pudiera decirse que es una parte de "relleno" en la historia, pero igual, es necesaria. Repito: Espero que no les parezca aburrido, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo ya vendrá lo interesante.**_

_**Por cierto, he visto en una página de Internet que Kung fu Panda 3 saldrá en el 2013, no sé si sea cierto o no, pero ya hay muchos rumores. Si alguien sabe algo por favor avíseme ¿Va?**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a todos mis lectores y sus comentarios, y como es costumbre responderé algunos al final. Mientras tanto les dejo este capítulo, esperando que lo disfruten…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entre despedidas de secretos y promesas.<strong>

"_Si acaso, si acaso he sido ingrato, espero que puedas pasarlo por alto. Si acaso, si acaso he sido infiel, espero que sepas que no lo fui contigo."_

_-Leonard Cohen._

-¿Qué?- preguntó Po sorprendido y mirándola incrédulo.

-Lo que oíste- respondió Tigresa frívolamente.

-Pe…Pero no puedes irte…tú…el Palacio…- trató de justificar Po.

-Sí, Po, sé que el Palacio y el Valle me necesitan- respondió Tigresa cortante, imaginando ya con que excusa le iba a salir el panda. Aunque sabía que con ello Po la frenaría un poco ya no se dejaría mangonear por un asunto que le llevaba atada ya por quince años- Y todo este tiempo han dependido de mi, pero ¿y yo? Nunca he dependido de alguien, y mucho menos de mí misma-

Po se quedó callado al ver el dolor en el rostro de su compañera y la tristeza en sus ojos. No podía culparla, tenía razón y él la entendía, después de todo su caso había sido similar: Había vivido una mentira desde que tenía memoria, y recordar lo que había detrás de esa canasta de rábanos casi acabó con todos. Pero, sus mismos recuerdos felices lo habían hecho mantenerse en pie y a aceptar a quien era realmente más allá de ser el Guerrero Dragón. El era simplemente Po. Pero Tigresa era otra cosa ¿Quién era ella? Tigresa ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de vivir una mentira feliz, todo lo contrario, había vivido una cruel realidad, en la que su padre adoptivo jamás le había mostrad un poco de cariño, solo orgullo.

-Mira, Tigresa…-trató Po de sonar razonable-…no nos apresuremos. Se que te intriga ese sueño, que quieres ver más allá del Palacio de Jade, pero, no te estas volviendo loca y no hay razón para marcharte. De hecho…-

-¿De hecho _qué_?- preguntó Tigresa algo impaciente porque el panda le desbloqueara de una vez la puerta.

-De hecho, acabo de llegar del pueblo- confesó Po –Yo he ido a buscar información, y, me acordé de una historia que papá me contaba cuando era pequeño sobre esas criaturas, los humanos.-

Tigresa lo miró algo extrañada ¿Por qué Po había ido a buscar información? Ella ya había leído lo suficiente como para tener ciertas dudas sobre su pasado, dudas que solo podía responder en Gongmen, y eso si encontraba lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- preguntó con curiosidad la felina.

-Una leyenda-respondió Po- Te digo que papá me la contaba y fui a escucharla de nuevo. Pensé que te podía interesar y en cuanto la escuché vine corriendo hacia aquí y…-

-Espera, espera, espera…-lo detuvo Tigresa, tal vez ya se imaginaba que la historia del Señor Ping era la misma, pero, como toda leyenda, podía tener eso que escribió Ooway más de una versión- ¿La leyenda tenía que ver con tigres y una relación con los humanos?-

La expresión de Po cambió drásticamente al escuchar que, en efecto, la felina ya sabía la leyenda.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Esa leyenda…también estaba en uno de los libros de Oogway- contestó Tigresa también sorprendida, pues la mirada y la pregunta de Po le habían dado más que una respuesta, no era otra versión, era la misma -Olvídalo- dijo Tigresa frunciendo el ceño –Eso me da más motivos para ir de regreso a Gongmen-

Al decir esto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. No le importaba si tenía que quitar a Po del camino, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que recordaba esa leyenda y al pensar que podía llegar a ser más que eso, pudiese ser que fuera real, y ella, estaba metida en todo ese embrollo tanto como la humana.

Ya no podía esperar más, debía encontrar quien era ella, antes de que se destruyera.

Po la detuvo de los hombros antes de que pudiera pasar por la puerta.

-¡Espera!-

-¡Po! ¡Suéltame!- gritó la felina, tratando así de zafarse de las garras del panda.

-Al menos dime qué vas a ir a buscar a Gongmen- pidió Po, intentando sacar algo para hacerla entrar en razón, pues sus amiga realmente se hallaba muy perdida para su gusto.

-Voy a ver a la única persona que me puede ayudar- respondió Tigresa dejando de forcejear, esto fue la pista clave para que Po resolviera el acertijo. Jamás llegó a pensar que la Maestra llegaría a tal conclusión, pero en ci3erta forma tenía sentido.

-Tigresa, no hablaras de…- dijo sin aliento el panda y rogando porque estuviera equivocado.

-Sí, estoy hablando de la Cabra Adivina-respondió Tigresa para la des fortuna de Po.

Sabía que si iba a ver a la Adivina ella le ayudaría seguro, pero no le daba excusas para que se pudiera quedar, y eso lo dejaba sin armas. Aflojó su agarre y la miró aun más sorprendido, mientras ella solo permanecías cabizbaja.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Po, aunque bien sabia la respuesta.

-Es simple, Po- suspiró Tigresa sin mirarlo- Ella te ayudó a saber quien eras y estoy segura de que a mí me ayudará también, y si no, por lo menos quiero que me quede claro si eso de la leyenda del clan Rí es cierta o no-

Po no le dijo nada solo se limitó a seguirla mirando sin entender. Toda su vida había estado en el Palacio, y parecía que estaba a gusto así, pero nunca había visto tal desesperación en alguien por encontrarse, bueno, solo conocía a una persona que también estaba a punto de perderse a sí mismo la última vez que dudo de quien era: él.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará con Shifu? ¿Y los chicos? ¿Crees que no te extrañaremos?- preguntó Po tratando de convencerla.

-Sí, Po, sé mejor que nadie que me extrañarán, al igual que yo a ustedes- Pero de estado aquí para cada uno todos estos años. Un tiempo para mi es lo menos que puedo pedir-

Y así se le anotaba un punto más a Tigresa. No podía detenerla, no tenía derecho. Le recordó el abrazo que le había dado en Gongmen antes de ir tras Shen: Tigresa le había dicho que no lo dejaría ir taras el pavorreal, pero no por negarle su derecho a saber que había pasado la noche en la que terminó en aquel cesto de rábanos, sino porque ella misma se lo había dicho, no quería perder a un _amigo_. Era cierto, desde aquel momento había tomado una visión muy distinta en Tigresa, más aun, le había logrado sacar parte de su sensibilidad sin querer.

Aquello era distinto y se sintió de pronto egoísta.

Le negaba el paso a Tigresa por una razón: No quería perderla y tampoco que sus amigos sufrieran ante ello. Pero era _su _Maestra, y logró comprender que, aunque tampoco quería perderla, no quería que se hiciera daño. ¿Qué pasaría si aquello no era más que un cuento? ¿Y si más allá de Gongmen no había nada más? ¿Y si en lugar de encontrarse se perdía aun mayor grado?

Si, era egoísta querer tenerla solo para ellos, pero también era considerado pensar que no se perdiera. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, algo loca y descabellada, pero que tal vez era el único método para que ni ella ni los demás sufrieran tanto.

-Bien. Entonces me voy contigo-dijo Po decisivo y ahora fue Tigresa la que lo miró sin dar precio. ¿Qué pretendía ahora?

-¿Qué estás?…Po…tú…no pu…no puedes venir conmigo- dijo sin aliento la felina.

-Claro que puedo- contestó Po a la defensiva- Papá entenderá, estoy seguro, y Shifu y los demás…también entenderán una vez que les expliquemos-

-Ese es el problema, Po- suspiró Tigresa. Sin duda habría problemas con el panda una vez que le dijera la verdad, pero era mejor aclarárselo antes de hacer locuras- No le diré a nadie, de hecho…ni siquiera quería que tú lo supieras-

Po amplió los ojos y se sintió extrañamente dolido. No sabía por qué, pero la falta de confianza de ella hacia él le repugnaba, le olía a pescado, le daban ganas de regresar a Tai Lung de la tumba y de regresarlo de nuevo a ella a su modo, se sentía como…como…como un panda a punto de estallar.

Tigresa vio como sus palabras le habían afectado a Po, al grado que pareció que sus ojos verde esmeralda se volvían más oscuros. De repente le dio miedo.

-Lo siento, Tigresa- murmuró Po entre dientes- Pero no te dejare pasar entonces-

Tigresa frunció el ceño molesta. Ya no se podía dejar mangonear por nadie, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo. Haber pensado en los demás durante todo ese tiempo habían echado a perder una parte de ella. No podía decir que no se sentía feliz por ello, pero tampoco podía negar que aquello la había deteriorado poco a poco. Como fuera, si encontraba respuestas o no volvería siendo la nueva Tigresa, eso era seguro.

-Po…- suplicó en voz baja- suéltame, no quiero lastimarte-

-Bien, sé que no lo harás, por ello no me apartare de aquí-dijo Po sonriendo maliciosamente. Esto hizo enojar a la felina y se soltó fuertemente de su mano de un tirón.

-Vale, pero yo también sé que no durará por mucho- luego de decir esto, Tigresa aventó su morral al suelo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama con una pierna y los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Po – Ya tendrás que ceder, Guerrero Dragón-

-No estés tan segura, Maestra- dijo Po desafiante y recargándose en el marco de la puerta, copiándole en la procisión de los brazos.

Y así comenzó una larga lucha de miradas retantes y sonrisas torcidas.

Po no dejaría que ella se fuera sola y esa había sido su condición: O se iba con él o no la dejaba dar ni un paso más. Se sentía culpable de retenerla ahí como prisionera, pero no tenia opción, además decidió sacarle provecho a sus palabras y lo había hecho muy bien: _"Po…suéltame, no quiero lastimarte." _Bien, no quería lastimarlo, aunque debió admitir que por un segundo se lo creyó. Se creyó que Tigresa en cualquier momento le metería un golpe, pero después se detuvo a pensar que la situación de la Maestra la estaba haciendo más sensata en sus acciones. Si lo golpeaba y hacia alboroto los demás sospecharían, y en el peor de los casos, para ella, la hubieran descubierto. Además no solo estaba eso, muy en el fondo sabia que también se abstendría porque como fuera, ya eran muy, muy buenos amigos. No tiraría la toalla tan fácil, no en ese momento.

Tigresa estaba que echaba humo. Estaba molesta, porque, como de costumbre, llegaba Po a detenerla y cuidarla como siempre, días atrás hubiera agradecido que Po estuviera allí para ella, como siempre, pero no en ese momento en el que ni siquiera ella se sentía lo suficientemente cuerda.

Desde un principio lo supo, era una locura, pero era su primera locura real en quince años ¿Pedir saber quién era, era demasiado? Ella no lo pensaba así, Po lo había hecho…fue ahí donde se detuvo a pensar mejor. A su vista le había sido fácil al panda y hasta eso ella tuvo que salir pagando. Cuando pensó que Po había muerto tras ser derribado por el cañón de Shen sintió una vació enorme y no le quedaron ganas de pelear.

Recordó que cuando grito su nombre y corrió a él le pasó a rozar la descarga de fuegos artificiales, y casi la intoxico, fue entonces cuando llegó un gorila y al tomó presa. No fue la debilidad que le había dejado el golpe, había sido que en ese momento la fuerza de voluntad se había ido de ella y no podía siquiera asimilar las cosas. Po se había ido.

Claro que después de eso, Po se apareció sobre el tejado de una casa como un ángel con sombrero ridículo. En ese momento todo se arreglo, y le vio lo fácil que lo había superado…pero tal vez para Po había sido bastante difícil. Al final opto por quien verdaderamente había sido su familia y lo había criado, dejando atrás el tipo de sangre y los rasgos físicos: El señor Ping.

Po era una buen amigo, lo que le llevó a otra pregunta ¿Era ella buena amiga? Tal vez no por querer dejarlos así, tal vez si por preocuparse de que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado por su culpa. Ni siquiera Shifu.

Entonces le llegó una recuerdo, de una aventura bastante divertida e irritable, pero que la había vuelto más cercana a Po y le había hecho reflexionar sobre el tipo de persona que era. Po se lo había dicho:

_(Flashback)_

_-Tigresa…podrás ser una gran guerrera, pero das asco en la amistad…-_

_(Fin de flashback)_

Y esas habían sido las palabras de Po.

Tal vez tenía razón. Igual y era mala amiga, pero para ser mejor debía saber quién era primero.

Pasaron dos horas en la cual no tigresa ni panda levantaban banderita blanca.

-¿Hambre, panda?- preguntó Tigresa viendo que Po se había sentado sin desbloquear la puerta.

-No ¿Y tú, Maestra?- respondió Po, igual de desafiante.

- ¿Sabes que, Po? Cómo sé que tarde o temprano te desmayarás te propongo un tarto- dijo Tigresa- Dejaré que vengas conmigo, pero no le diré a ninguno de los demás, y menos a Shifu-

-Vale- dijo Po poniéndose de pie- Pero yo también tengo mis condiciones: Voy contigo…pero tú les dices y si no, yo lo haré-

Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe.

-No lo harías…- susurró la felina impresionada de ver hasta dónde podía llegar la terquedad de Po, pero, para su sorpresa vio que el panda le sonreía malvadamente.

-Ponme a prueba-

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes. Estaba entre la espada y una puntiaguda pared. Resignada se sobó la frente y dio un alargado suspiro.

-¿Por qué, Po?- preguntó, con un tono algo tembloroso.

Po borró su sonrisa, sabía que la pregunta de Tigresa era en serio. No era fácil. Si no lo era para él, menos lo debía ser para ella.

-Porque no quiero perderte…y los otros tampoco- respondió Po sin tartamudeos. Tigresa lo miró algo sorprendida, nunca antes había visto tal firmeza en él…solo cuándo…estaba empeñado a saber quién era- Yo me equivoqué, los radicales si entienden…y parece que tu viaje va a ser muy triste-

Desde Gongmen era la primera vez que hablaban de su discusión en la Prisión del Callejón Dragón. Se lo había dicho con una cruda amargura en ese momento…y sin embargo sonaba tan dulce en aquel instante.

"_-También recuerda que tienes a Po, el te ayudará más de lo que ya hace- dijo Víbora." _

Tal vez su amiga tuviera razón. Po siempre había estado ahí para ella.

-De acuerdo- contestó pensativa- Hablaré con los demás-

Los ojos verdes de Po se iluminaron enteros. Había conseguido que no unos ni otros salieran lastimados.

Pareció ser activado por un resorte cuando escuchó esas aliviadoras palabras, pues cuando menos vio Tigresa ya no estaba en la puerta, y de repente sintió un contacto físico que jamás había olvidado.

Po la estaba abrazando…otra vez.

Sintió como se le ruborizaban las mejillas enteras y e calor de su cuerpo aumentó. ¿Por qué Po la hacía sentir así? No le pudo corresponder…se sentía atrofiada, confundida…incluso atemorizada…pero sabiendo que en ese momento jamás estaría sola.

Po reaccionó tan pronto como perdió la conciencia, se despegó de ella completamente sonrojado al notar que estaba tensa, y al mirarla casi se le sale el corazón: Ella también estaba ruborizada, y solo una palabra se le pudo venir a la mente en ese momento.

Adorable.

Más que una fiera impenetrable, que era lo que la mayor parte del tiempo dejaba mostrar, en ese momento de veía como un gatito tierno y anaranjado con rayas.

-Perdona- se disculpó Po, nervioso- Iré a avisarle a los demás que necesitas hablar con ellos- dijo de nuevo y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando así a una confundida Tigresa, cuyo corazón casi se le salía del pecho.

* * *

><p>-Será mejor que sea bueno- dijo Shifu, incorregible como siempre.<p>

Una vez que Po les avisó a todos que Tigresa debía hablar con él y los demás, corrieron a la Galería Sagrada, donde la felina y el panda entraron con un libro que no pudieron ver a la vista.

-Le aseguró, Maestro, que bien valdrá la pena- dijo Po convencido- ¿Tigresa?- dijo invitándola a continuar.

La felina dio un paso a la frente, nerviosa. Sentía que las piernas se le iban a doblar en cualquier momento y las patas le sudaba, mientras sostenía con dificultada aquel libro que parecía quemarle el pelaje. Tragaba saliva en seco y miraba a cada uno de sus amigos. ¿Cómo decirles a ellos que se iba? Nunca lo había hecho, jamás había dejado el Palacio ella sola. Iba a decepcionar a Shifu, sin duda, y sus amigos tal vez reaccionaría negativamente…un lado de ellos que jamás vería y jamás quiso ver tal vez se desatarían.

-Yo tengo que decirles algo…- dijo Tigresa jugando con sus manos, tragó saliva, debía decírselos antes de que Po o ella cambiaran de opinión. Miró a Po, en su mirada se leía un "Estoy contigo".-Yo…voy a dejar el palacio de jade, por un tiempo-

La cara que pusieron los otros (a excepción de Po) no tuvo precio. La mandíbula de Grulla se abrió tan grande que dio la impresión que se le desencajaría.

Shifu sintió todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros. Ese día iba a llegar, eso lo sabía, porque había sido un mal padre, hasta él lo aceptaba, pero no pensó que ese día llegaría así, de la nada. Todo aquel anuncio, esa terrible noticia, parecía una daga envuelta en una broma cruel.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Víbora con poco aliento, pues al parecer había sido la primera en tomar aire de todos los demás, pues estaban estupefactos.

-Sí, lo que oyeron. Yo voy a dejar el Palacio. Será temporal, pero, la verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve- confesó la felina.

-¿Por…Por qué?- preguntó ahora Grulla.

-Bueno…- contestó Tigresa mientras dejaba a la vista el libro misterioso que llevaba en manos, al instante la mitad se paralizó y la otra mitad tuvo curiosidad. Incluso Po se quedo algo estático. Sabía que Tigresa estaba al tanto de la historia, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntar cuál había sido su fuente- Es por esto-

Al ver el libro supieron que no era común, en el se podía leer con detalles dorados sobre la pasta color rojo: "La única criatura que se destruyó a sí mismo. El humano."

-No entiendo- dijo Mantis- ¿Qué tiene que ver una criatura mitológica con tu partida?-

-El libro cuenta unja historia, - respondió la felina- una historia que habla de cuando el humano vivía, si había sido real, y de un vínculo…con los tigres- tras decir esta última frase sintió como si la golpearan y las miradas de todos se cruzaron entre ellas. Pensaban, que en efecto, Tigresa había perdido la cordura, y recordaron la noche anterior, en la que ella había tenido aquella pesadilla y el daño que le había provocado. Ella no les contó lo que había soñado, pero ya despertaba ciertas dudas si no había sido referente a un humano- Sé que es una locura, pero por primera vez en tantos años tengo una pista de lo que pudo haber antes de ese orfanato- continuó mirando a Shifu- Espero que me entiendan-

Todos se quedaron en silencio y esperaron a que alguien dijera algo.

Po trató de evaluar la mirada de cada uno y se arrepintió de haber hecho ese pacto con Tigresa, pues todos la miraban sin saber que decir y eso le confundía, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que cruzaban sus mentes. Si pensaban que estaba loca, si pensaban que era una estupidez, si era una ingrata…simplemente no lo sabía. Y ella tampoco.

-Esto es demasiado- se bufó Shifu rompiendo brutalmente el silencio-¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Tontos? No Tigresa, tú no dejarás el Palacio por algo tan tonto como esto ¡Tu historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! Pensé que habías dejados las niñerías y me equivoqué ¡No puedo creer que quieras dejar todo por una leyenda!-

Las palabras de Shifu la aturdieron por completo y la dejó sin palabras. Quería responderle y decirle que ni él siendo su Maestro o su padre, tenía el menor derecho en negarle su pasado. También sabía que no debía abrir la boca, y menos delante de alguien tan cerrado como él.

Pero aunque había matado a la felina de forma interna, solo desató el enojo de Po, quien decidió que era hora de poner las manos en la masa.

-¡No es absurdo!- soltó Po para la sorpresa de todos, incluso de Tigresa- Papá también me contaba esa historia, incluso hay un rumor acerca de que la personas si han visto estos seres-

-Esperes- detuvo Víbora de manera prudente- ¿Tigres y humanos? ¿Pues de que se trata esa leyenda?- preguntó confundida, pues no conocía esa historia y al parecer los otros tampoco.

-Es una leyenda Víbora. Cuenta que hubo un clan en el que convivían humanos y tigres, atados a un vínculo vital…hasta que la avaricia de los humanos los llevo a la guerra, dando fin a ambas especies- explicó Shifu.

Po y Tigresa lo miraron, sorprendidos de que supiera la historia. Y así se desataban más dudas ¿Por qué él lo sabía? ¿Por qué Oogway lo sabía? ¿Por qué había hecho un libro de eso? ¿Tenía que ver con ambos?

Pero a pesar de su confusión, le dio un arma poderosa a Tigresa y le abrió los ojos a varias cosas, entre ellas, el egocentrismo de su Maestro.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mostrándose claramente enojada. Shifu solo bajo la cabeza, asintiendo. Entonces Tigresa se puso más que furiosa- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque no era real- respondió el Maestro a la defensiva

-Te diré lo que no es real: ¡No es real que yo acepte que me lo hayas ocultado durante todos estos años!- reclamó Tigresa.

-¡Es solo una leyenda, por el amor de Dios!- gritó ahora Shifu. A pesar de su voz demandante, no intimido a la felina, pues estaba demasiado molesta porque ese tipo creía que tenía derecho a quitarle su pasado.

-¡Leyenda o no! ¡Es lo único que se sabe de mi especie! ¡Y también la última y primera pista que tengo en quince años!- gritó ella, arrojando el libro al suelo y con la sangre embullándole el cuerpo. Todos se estremecieron cuando el libro tocó el suelo. Aquello había llegado a lo peor, a un tema que habían decidido mantenerlo oculto para evitar ese tipo de discusiones. Sabían que su relación _padre -hija _se había vuelto más bien una relación de _maestro-alumna, _y jamás se había salido de esos límites- ¿¡Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿¡Por qué me lo ocultaste durante tanto tiempo! ¡¿Por qué?-

-¡No lo sé!- contestó Shifu a gritos.

-¿¡No lo sabes! ¿¡Es lo único que sabes decir! ¿¡QUE NO LO SABES!-

-¡NO! ¡NO LO SÉ!- gritó Shifu- ¡TODA TU VIDA TE HE DADO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO! ¡TE DI UN HOGAR, TE ENTRENÉ, TE DI UN ESTILO DE VIDA! ¡TE DI TODO!-

-Si, claro- contestó Tigresa con ironía- ¡Me diste todo! ¡MENOS AMOR!-

-¡HEY! ¡Ya basta!- exclamó Po, deteniendo la pelea y colocándose en medio de ambos. Nadie sabía que decir. Había sido la peor discusión que habían presenciado… bueno, en realidad había sido la primera. Nunca habían visto a Tigresa tan al borde de las lágrimas, ni a Shifu tan al borde de la locura por convencer a su hija de permanecer ahí, con todos. Po se sentía culpable, al final de cuentas sabía a lo que Tigresa se refería. Sus compañeros habían sido sorprendidos con la noticia, pero nada más. Shifu era otra cosa y no sabían si era su sentido de culpabilidad o su orgullo- No vamos a llegar a nada así- afirmó el panda y volteó a ver a Shifu- Maestro, deje ir a Tigresa a buscar su pasado, yo le prometo traerla sana y salva, solo le pido que avisé a mi padre que he salido-

Los rostros de todos palidecieron por completo, y miraron a Po sin darle crédito a lo que había dicho. ¿Qué tenía que ver Po con todo eso? El problema era con Tigresa y Shifu, pues el último no quería perder a su hija. Po no radicaba en eso.

-¿Qué has dicho, Po?- preguntó el viejo Maestro aun sin comprender.

-Lo que escuchó, Shifu. Yo acompañaré a Tigresa, solo le estoy pidiendo como favor que le avise a mi papá- repitió Po, tratando de apaciguarlo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, sobre todo porque Shifu había cambiado su aspecto terco a uno calculador. Estaba pensando el asunto y no sabía si acceder o no. Tenía toda la autoridad para negarse, e incluso imponerle un castigo a ambos por su "insolencia"…pero, no podía negarle su derecho a Tigresa, e incluso el Maestro más sabio se lo había dicho (Oogway), y lo vio con Po; logró alcanzar su máximo nivel de Paz Interior cuándo supo reconocerse a sí mismo.

Tal vez el problema era ese. Po era un panda torpe, pero abierto y alegre a lo que le viniera en la vida, Tigresa, sin en cambio, le había tocado una "triste realidad", y a Po una "feliz mentira". La felina era cerrada y terca, pero él mismo la había vuelto así. Tal vez por eso tenía miedo de perderla, porque nunca había querido que ella fuera más allá. Se había quedado a su lado de manera sumisa. Ella era la única que le causaba orgullo puro, no cómo el cegante que sintió con Tai Lung.

La quería mucho, aunque jamás se lo había demostrado de la manera correcta.

Y ahora que la cría de tigre se había vuelto en una tigresa fuerte e indomable…todo se le escurría entre los dedos. No podía ser tan egoísta, y menos con alguien a quien se lo debía de muchos años.

-De acuerdo- accedió al final Shifu- Pero solo si tú vas con ella- condicionó señalando a Po.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Po contento, para luego mirar a Tigresa, quien no dejaba de ver a su Maestro sorprendida. Este solo evitaba a toda costa su mirada, pero la felina podía sentir su devastación, incluso a metro y medio- ¿¡OISTE, TIGRESA! ¡AL FIN PODRÁS ENCONTRAR A TU HERMANA!-

-Sí, sí…-respondió Tigresa, aun mirando a Shifu.

-Por nosotros no habrá problema- soltó Grulla sin problemas- Váyanse el tiempo que sea necesario, aquí tendremos todo bajo control-

-¡Y les podremos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida cuándo regresen!- dijo Víbora alegremente.

-¿Habrá _dumplings_? – preguntó Po, imaginándose toda clase de manjares que habría en la fiesta.

-Si tú lo dices, panda- contestó Mantis, apoyando la idea de su amiga.

-Y podremos invitar a tus padres, Víbora- comentó Mono.

-No sé si puedan…- comenzó a explicarse la serpiente.

Entre los diálogos de sus amigos y sus conversaciones vivarachas, Tigresa siguió con la mirada a Shifu, quien salía por el portón del salón cabizbajo, como si hubiese perdido alguna clase de pelea. Se sintió culpable, estaba segura de que igual y lo había decepcionado, pero ¿Y los años en los que él la había decepcionado a ella?

No. Ya no se sometería más a ese orgullo. Ya no quería y no podía.

Ahora solo debía enfocarse en una solo visión y encontrar esa mirada color ámbar y esa piel apiñonada. Saber si era una leyenda o no lo de la humana y el clan Rí. En ese momento solo algo era seguro: No volvería al Palacio siendo la misma.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo, Po y Tigresa se hallaban al pie de las escaleras del Palacio de Jade. Llevaban todo para una buena temporada<p>

Tigresa solo se puedo conformar con algunas mudas de ropa y un par de frutas para el camino, pero Po insistió, y se llevó con él una gran mochila del tamaño de su espalda con un montón de comida y otras cosas, incluso se había metido al cuarto de la felina sin permiso y sacó más mudas de ropa. Tigresa prefirió no preguntar que llevaba, pues después lo lamentaría.

Estaban listos. Solo faltaba despedirse de sus amigos, o sea, la parte más dolorosa.

En ese momento se encontraban todos para decir "hasta luego". Sus rostros estaban completamente tristes, pero aceptaban que su amiga se fuera a buscar que había detrás de esos ojos color rubí. No temían por ella, era fuerte, además Po la acompañaría. Estaría en unas muy gordas y buenas garras.

-Volveré. Lo prometo. Dijo, para calmar un poco a sus amigos.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Víbora sonando tal vez más triste que los otros. Tigresa se arrodilló frente a su amiga y la miró sinceramente.

-Lo prometo- recalcó Tigresa.

Víbora sonrió un poco, entonces, ambas se estrecharon en un abrazo. La serpiente tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su compañera, mientras esta la rodeaba firmemente con sus brazos. Era raro verlas tan unidas y demostrándose afecto tan abiertamente. No cania duda que la tolerancia y el cariño habían sido la base de aquella amistad.

Tigresa jamás abrazó a alguien (excepto a Po) desde su llegada de Bao Gu.

Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos supieron que la otra estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. No le quedaría más a Víbora que confiar en ella.

Unos lloriqueos resonantes hicieron desbaratar ese momento. Era Mantis, que lloraba en el hombro de Mono a mares y dramáticamente.

-Oye, a ti también te extrañaremos- dijo Po, tratando de mantenerlo calmarlo un poco. Les divertía ver a Mantis así, pues generalmente tenía muy mal genio, y verlo tan sensible no era pan de cada día.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No me olviden!- lloriqueó Mantis.

-¿Olvidarte?- preguntó Tigresa sin darle precio- Jamás lo haríamos-

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ella es tan buena!-

Tigresa rodó los ojos ante la actitud algo irritable de Mantis, y luego miró a Mono. Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mantenlos a salvo, Mono- dijo ella son perder su sonrisa y el Maestro tampoco lo hizo, simplemente sonrió más ampliamente y le mostró lo optimista que era.

- Cuenta conmigo, nena- contestó levantándole el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

Luego de agradecer ese gesto miró a Grulla, el Maestro estaba serio y se le veía triste. Pero a Tigresa se le ocurrió una idea para hacerlo sentir mejor y para aclarar una duda que tenía desde hacía varias semanas.

-Oye Grulla- susurró la felina captando su atención- Espero que te vaya bien con Víbora-

-¿Qué estás?...- soltó Grulla casi gritando, nervioso y rojo como un tomate. Tigresa sonrió divertida y complacida. Ya tenía su respuesta. Solo esperaba que tomara cartas en el asunto con Víbora, igual y le podía corresponder.

-Solo avísame si ha pasado algo ¿De acuerdo?- volvió a susurrarle y ahora fue ella la que guiñó el ojo.

Po se acercó al Maestro Shifu y le entregó un papel doblado.

-Shifu, por favor dele esto a mi padre- pidió el panda, entregándoselo.

Shifu la tomo y la miró. Una carta, sin duda. Luego miró a Po, quien tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro y le hizo recordar más fuertemente su pacto: él le avisaba a su familia y Po cuidaba de la suya. Tigresa estaba en buenas manos, no temía de dejarla ir con él…o al menos le consolaba un poco.

-Te lo dije ¿no, Po?- dijo su Maestro, sonriendo amargamente. Po lo miró algo confundido.

-¿Qué, Maestro?- preguntó el panda.

-Que nunca entenderé lo que pase por tu cabeza…pero lo que pase por tu corazón siempre nos hará bien a todos- respondió Shifu.

Po amplió los ojos nuevamente. Claro que lo recordaba. Se lo había dicho en el Festival de Invierno, justo después de que todos se fueron a "la verdadera fiesta" en el restaurante de su padre. Se puso a pensar si era el sentido de la familia de lo que realmente carecía Shifu, porque su familia ahí estaba y los había lastimado, a unos menos…a otros más, y Tigresa había sido una de ellos.

-Gracias, Maestro. Le prometo traer a Tigresa sana y salva- dijo Po chocando su puño con la palma de su mano, en señal de respeto.

-Eso espero panda. Buen viaje.-

Po agradeció con una sonrisa y luego se fue a despedir de Mono y Grulla. Tigresa esperó a que él y Shifu terminaran de hablar para despedirse formalmente de su Maestro. Vio que no quería abordar distintos puntos en los que se había basado su discusión, pero tampoco quería irse e ignorarlos.

-Maestro- dijo haciendo la misma reverencia que Po al acercarse- Volveré, se lo juro-

Shifu no la miró, solo veía enternecido la cabeza erguida de su mejor alumna, y le recordó a la pequeña tigresa que había salvado de ese orfanato de locos. Se las tomó mucho más cuando lo hizo. Le dolió tanto que en ese momento pudo ser capaz de llorar, pero guardo la compostura.

-¿Sabes, Tigresa?- suspiró Shifu- A veces miras atrás en la vida…y te das cuenta de lo que en realidad tienes, cuando en verdad no has hecho nada ni tienes nada…solo una hermosa y talentosa joven…que te odia-

-No te odio…- dijo Tigresa con temblor en la voz, pues en ese momento casi se desmorona. El hecho de que él se reprochara a si mismo hizo que le doliera más que cualquier golpe o patada que le hubieran dado, y hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de cambiar la expresión de su Maestro- Solo he querido una familia, y tú me la has dado…por eso estoy agradecida-

Shifu la miró a los ojos y se preguntó tantas cosas a sí mismo: ¿Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado? ¿Cuándo la había perdido? ¿Cuándo había ignorado lo mucho que la había lastimado?. No lo sabía. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que paso ante sus ojos, ni se dio cuenta de lo terrible que había sido con ella. Po esa razón debía dejarla ir. Como primer acto noble realmente de su parte.

-Sé que encontraras lo que estas buscando- afirmó Shifu.

-Cuando lo haga volveré- dijo Tigresa, sonriendo de medio lado.

Ambos se quedaron mirando como si su vida dependiera de ella. En los ojos de su hija tristeza, y en los ojos de su Maestro había culpabilidad y miedo. El tiempo en silencio les había hecho daño. Ese viaje marcaría el destino de Tigresa en adelante.

La Maestra sintió que jamás lo volvería a ver igual, que cuando regresara sería otra…o pero, tal vez no lo haría.

Se incó, y al hacerlo abrazó a su padre tan fuerte como pudo.

Shifu no le correspondió, pero, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. La última vez que abrazó a alguien había sido a…Tai Lung.

-Te amo, papá- susurró Tigresa lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Shifu la escuchara. El Maestro quería abrazarla igual y devolverle ese "te amo" por un "Yo también te amo, hija", pero su confusión y culpabilidad lo habían dejado impresionado.

Tigresa sabía que la mirada de los otros estaban sobre ellos, por eso cerró sus ojos, no quería que la última imagen que tuvieran de ella fuera así, débil y sumisa, el orgullo iba primero. Pero se sentía de cierta forma fuerte de llamarle por primera vez a Shifu lo que era: su padre, la persona de la que quería obtener un poco de orgullo y compasión.

Po no sabía si enternecerse o sentir pena por ambos. Se conocían, pero se desconocían. Si su padre hubiera entablado esa relación con él no lo hubiera soportado. Tigresa sí que era fuerte, pero había decidido actuar "sola" de cierta manera solo enfocándose en el kung fu, pero no se podía llenar el vacío con algo hueco.

El panda quería que se quedara. Tigresa podía sobrevivir, y una vez que Shifu se diera cuenta de su error podía hacerla realmente feliz, igual los otros Furiosos y ¿Por qué no? Él también estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz .Pero como amigo era terrible que se lo negara, y lo menos que podía hacer era ir con ella y ofrecerle un hombro en el que apoyarse.

A todos les dio un vuelco en su corazón cuando se separaron.

El rostro del Maestro estaba tan sorprendido como dolido. Era la primera vez que ella le decía "papá", y él no podía ni nombrarla "hija".

Tigresa vio que Shifu tardaría en reaccionar, pues parecía haber entrado en shock. Lo interpreto mal al principio porque quería ver como acto reflejo que su padre le devolviera el gesto, pero no lo culpaba de estar sorprendido, pues habían sido quince años de cariño vacio, sin embargo, tampoco podía esperarlo más. Ya no.

-Vamos, Po- dijo Tigresa levantándose y colgándose de nuevo su morral. El panda la obedeció y re cargó su enorme mochila.

-Díganle a mi padre que estaré bien- pidió Po, volviéndose a los Furiosos restantes.

-Seguro- contestó Mono.

-Nos vemos, chicos- se despidió Tigresa con un nudo en la garganta.

Echó un último vistazo a lo que había sido su hogar y su vida durante siempre, y luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras con Po a su lado.

Por alguna razón le dolía más que al oso dejar ese lugar. Tal vez se debía a que Po volvería, pero ella ya no estaba tan segura, todo deprendería de cómo les fuera en el viaje. Y ella solo tenía en el horizonte lo incierto. Solo tenía un absurdo libro de una criatura que ni tal vez ni existía, una caja de música con una melodía muy familiar, la letra de una canción que le mareaba…y un borroso sueño, por no decir nada de esa irritable leyenda.

Dejaba todo atrás, pero Po le inspiraba a seguir, porque le había demostrado que solo así conseguiría la paz interior: Sabiendo quien era realmente, e iniciaría con la única persona que le ´podía decir la verdad acerca de su pasado y su futuro: La Cabra Adivina en Gongmen.

Debía sacarle todo a la situación, incluso el hecho de que Po estuviera con ella.

Ahora tenía una meta: Buscar quien era.

Y solo de algo estaba segura en ese momento: Volvería al Palacio de Jade con la frente en alto, tal vez con humana o sin humana, pero sabiendo a ciencia cierta quién era ella. Tigresa.

Eso era un secreto para ella…y una promesa.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¡<em><strong>Hey! ¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que no tan aburrido, recuerden que solo es un capitulo extra. Pero a partir del próximo episodio las cosas si se pondrán más…mmm…peliagudas jejeje. Les dejo aquí lo que será un poco del Prox. Capitulo:<strong>_

_**Prox. Capi: ¡La búsqueda de un sueño comenzó! Y Po y Tigresa han llegado a su destino. Al llegar a Gongmen creyeron que después de la derrota de Lord Shen, pero no es así. ¿Quién será el emperador Shing? Además han encontrado a la adivina ¿Qué le dirá a nuestra querida Tigresa? El próximo capítulo será: Luces de Bengala.**_

_**Bueno, ahí está. Perdonen la demora, pero he tenido tanto que hacer. Por cierto…les quiero preguntar ¿Quieres que los Capítulos los haga más cortos o así están bien? Ahí les dejo esta pregunta, espero que me contesten…y hablando de contestar…aquí están las respuestas sus reviews:**_

_**rolos21mf**__**:**__** Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios rolos. Me inspira que les guste lo que escribo, y no te preocupes, que de por sí el romance entre Tigresa y Po va comenzando ;)**_

_**Rocio AJ**__**:**__** Ahh! Rocio antes que nada mil disculpas por la demora, solo espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me alegra que te guste como manejo a los personajes. Como ves ya voy a poner uno nuevo…muy muy malo. Espero que te guste esto y gracias por tu buen comentario :D  
><strong>_

_**Petalo-VJ**__** :**__** Gracias Petalo por tu comentario y también gracia por todas las recomendaciones que me has dado, me han servido de mucho. Espero que continúes pronto tu historia, porque me dejaste más que picada y te pido una disculpa por la demora, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado :)**_

_**MasterTigress01**__**:**__** Gracias por decirme lo de el nombre del Maestro Oogway (Ohhh :O ¿Ya ves cómo ya lo escribo bien jijiji) y en cuanto las faltas de ortografía ya las he estado trabajando. Qué bueno que te guste mi trama, de verdad yo disfruto cuando ustedes, mis lectores lo hacen. Nuevamente gracias.**_

_**gaby2307**__** :**__** jeje Gaby, debo decir que tu comentario ha sido uno de los que más me han inspirado. Fíjate que me encantaría presentarles mis ideas a los de Dreamworks, pero no conozco ningún enlace ni conexión ni nada, y créeme no es de ningún libro o película (no que yo sepa al menos) todo ha venido de mi cabecita algo loca jeje. Pero per alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capi también lo hayas disfrutado.**_

_**Natubis**__**:**__** jeje gracias por tu comentario Natubis, te prometo que pondré más romance, este capi solo fue…algo así como para llenar un hueco, pero el otro si ya esta más interesante y con una que otra escena de PoxTigresa ;) Lo prometo. Por cierto, tu Fic es uno de mis favoritos, cada vez que lo leo me dan unas risas…jeje…continúalo vas muy bien.**_

_**Sin más los dejo, esperando que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Cuídense.**_

_**Bye :D**_


End file.
